My Reason For Living
by Kokoro no Takara
Summary: Human Names Used. Germany Equals HRE theory. Englands sister Ireland comes to stay with Germany, Italy and Prussia. She falls for the handsome Albino. Germany and Italy find truth. England is still pursued by that bloody frog. Couples and more couples... Story is better than summary thats for sure... Contains Yaoi so if you dont like dont read...
1. Chapter 1

**Remember every character speaks with their country's accent, except France who speaks French unless otherwise said...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the original characters.**

**Ludwig's (Germany) POV**

Ludwig paused before he walked into his house. He could smell the pasta cooking and knew Feli had once again invaded his home. Not that he minded. Even though the copper haired country was annoying at times, he also gave Ludwig a feeling of peace and comfort. They slept in the same bed who knows how many times. His brother Gilbert had his own thoughts of what happened during the nights Feli was in his bed. And they were bitter sweet wrong. He and the copper haired country were not dating, and he wasn't even sure Feli wanted to date someone like him who had a problem showing his feelings. But lately, while Feli was over more and more, deep inside Ludwig knew he loved Feli more than a friend or an ally. Not that Ludwig would let anyone know that, he sure didn't want to scare away Feli. Besides everyone knew he had a soft spot for the copper haired country, that was hard to miss.

Ludwig walked in and set his briefcase of papers down on his office desk before venturing to the kitchen. There Feli was humming to his iPod as he stirred the pasta. Ludwig quietly sat down at the table and watched the Italian. He had suffered from amnesia as a young teenage country. Now nearly two centuries older he remembered it all. From when he believed Feli was a girl when they were children. He had been the Holy Roman Empire at the time. To when he had promised the copper haired child he would return. And he had, but as Ludwig, with no recollection of his past with his crush of young Feli. He had met the grown Feli again and even though he had no recollection of Feli, was drawn to be his friend, drawn to protect the copper haired country. Now with his memory back he knew that his crush hadn't been because Feli was cute, even though he still was. It had been Feli's personality that swallowed his soul and made him whole. When Prussia found out he had regained his memory he had been overjoyed that his little brother was whole again. Ludwig had told him he would never feel whole without Feli, and Prussia told him to tell Feli, but Ludwig was afraid that Feli would reject him, since he was no longer who he used to be.

Ludwig was brought back to the present when Feli's enticing hips started to sway as he danced around to his music. Feli suddenly swung around and noticed Ludwig sitting at the table and immediately halted. There was so many things that Ludwig reminded Feli of HIM. The boy who had promised him with a kiss that he would come back. He never had, and rumor had it he was killed. The way Ludwig looked when observing him was so identical to the way Holy Rome had. And that was just one of the similarities. In fact almost everything was identical between the two in personality wise. But it was the physical features that Ludwig reminded Feli the most of Holy Rome. Those cerulean blue eyes and the thick blonde hair, his facial features were not identical but very similar to the boy Feli remembered and loved. He loved Ludwig too, but more than he had ever loved Holy Rome. The thoughts in his head made him blush.

"Ve. Sorry Ludwig! I just thought you might like some spaghetti with fried potatoes. Its done now, if you want me to leave." Feli said with excitement.

Ludwig's heart thudded hard. Feli knew his love for potatoes and even though was always cooking pasta, Feli was always thinking of him and added his beloved potatoes.

"No, you can stay. I want you to eat with me. Get the drinks." Ludwig said as he got up and pulled down two plates, cups, forks and spoons.

**Feli's (N. Italy) POV**

Feli's heart almost burst with joy. Ludwig _wanted _him to stay! Feli poured himself a glass of punch and grabbed a beer for his manly handsome German. Well Ludwig wasn't technically HIS, but in Feli's heart, Ludwig was his.

Ludwig set the table and pulled a chair up next to his and motioned for Feli to set next to him. He may no longer be Holy Rome, but he would woo the Italian the way Feli deserved. Maybe he would accept him.

Feli joined him, his heart thumping hard at being near Ludwig in a semi romantic setting. They were alone, since Gilbert had left to attend a party Francis, who was France's personification, was hosting as one of his many attempts to woo England's personification Arthur. Arthur was dancing around with his feelings for the perverted country and Gilbert had attended with his girlfriend Elizaveta, Hungary's personification to help speed the dancing up between the two. After-wards Gilbert would take Elizaveta back to Roderich's house. Roderich was Austria's personification and Elizaveta had been living with Roderich for centuries.

Ludwig started serving Feli first which seemed even more romantic to Feli.

"Ve. Ludwig?" Feli said in tone of question.

"Yes?" Ludwig replied as he began serving himself food.

"You remind me so much of him." Feli told him

Ludwig looked at Feli who was twirling his spaghetti on his plate. Feli always mentioned a "him" but never gave any name.

"You always do. The way you act and look. I think that is why I love..." Feli stopped at almost revealing his feelings.

__**Ludwig's (Germany) POV**

"_I think that is why I love... I think that is why I love..." _ran through Ludwig's head in a rush. Was Feli confessing?

"I think that is why I love being around you so much." Feli saved himself. "Because I feel like I am near him when I am near you." he ended and took a bite.

"Feli, you always mention a "him". What is his name?" Ludwig asked the young man he loved.

Feli's heart about stopped when he heard Ludwig use his human name.

"His name was Holy Rome. And I loved him. Even though he is said to be dead, I still do. He promised he would come back, but he never did. I miss him." Feli replied as a sad shadow fell upon his face.

**Ludwig's (Germany) POV**

Ludwig's heart was beating out of control. Feli was still in love with the person he no longer was. It kind of broke his heart to know that his child self still held the heart of the grown young man he loved.

"How do you know he never came back? Maybe he just goes by something else. It has happened so many countries." Ludwig assured Feli.

"It's OK, because I have you! I am pretty sure if he were alive, he would have come found me by now." Feli said with a cheerful smile.

"Vat if he got amnesia? I hear it vas a pretty hard war, maybe he didn't die, he just forgot his life before the war. And if he is near you he would remember you, you are a special person. No one can forget you, not entirely. If their mind doesn't remember, their body and soul will. Keep your chin up." Ludwig told him. In his head he chided himself for giving Feli false hope, he was Ludwig now, Holy Rome was technically dead.

Feli looked at Ludwig with a faint smile. "Really?"

Seeing that pitiful smile on the usual cheerful and joyous face broke Ludwig's heart. He sighed. "Really. Don't give up." _You are my reason to live. I cannot bear to see you hurt._

"Alright!" Feli's face brightened and he finished his food and stood up taking Ludwig's empty plate too. Washing them and putting them in the drainer he turned to Ludwig who was wiping the table off.

"Ve. Ludwig? Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to go home. Austria has Hungary and your brother over." Feli asked.

Ludwig looked at the sadness in Feli's eyes and of course replied with the answer that he knew would please Feli. "Yes. You can stay the night."

"Ve! Yay thank you Ludwig!" Feli said as he ran upstairs to Ludwig's room to change into one of Ludwig's shirts. Ludwig followed and soon the two were snuggled under the same blanket. On opposite sides of the bed. Feli even though he would stay the night, now instead of hanging on Ludwig was keeping to his side of the bed now.

Sometime around 3am, Ludwig got up to get a drink. When he turned on the kitchen light he heard his brother Gilbert also known as Prussia moan at the light touching his drunken eyes.

"Ow turn off the light. It is destroying my awesomeness! Yes?" Gilbert groaned.

"Why do you get wasted every time you go partying? It is your own damn fault." Ludwig huffed as he walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Elizaveta dumped me for prissy boy Roderich." Gilbert sulked.

"I told her not to mess with you if she was only waiting for him." Ludwig growled.

"It doesn't matter. so is Feli here? I have missed him, I want so talk so him about something, like if he knows any awesome girls." Gilbert asked acting like it really wasn't but Ludwig still could hear the bitterness in his voice.

"Yes, he is upstairs." Ludwig said as he took a swig.

"Have you told him vat you remembered?" Gilbert asked, his brother had remembered memories of being Holy Rome, but what his brother didn't know was he wasn't exactly Holy Rome. He would tell him when the time was right.

"No, I can not. He is still in love with the vittle boy I used so be. And I am no longer that boy. He will reject me. Even if it is just as friends although I want more, if just friends it is better than no Feli at all. He is my reason to live after all the horrible things I have done for my leader. I am not who he wants. But I can be there for him, I will always be there for him." Ludwig said as he leaned against the counter.

"But isn't that like torture yes? Having the one you love always around but you can't make love to them or show them intimate affection?" Gilbert argued.

Ludwig stared at Gilbert. _Why did his damn brother have to make so much damn sense only when he was completely drunk?_Ludwig shrugged it off. "It would be more torturous for him to be away."

"Whatever. just know that the awesome me is right and you better tell him." Gilbert said as he passed out.

Ludwig strode over to his brother and picked him up. Carrying him through the grand dining room(for parties) he pushed open Gilbert's den door and carried him to the lounger and pulled a blanket over him. He knew that Gilbert also had a soft spot for Feli, but not a romantic one like him. Ludwig sighed for being the younger brother he sure did act like the older one most the time.

**Feli's (N. Italy) POV**

Back in the kitchen, or more so right out side the kitchen in the tea room, Feli stood as he took in everything he had heard. Ludwig was Holy Rome! Or he had been. Feli walked quickly back to the room and slipped in bed. He thought back to their conversation earlier. He had seen the pain in Ludwig's eyes when he had assured him that Holy Rome might still be alive. He also remembered the topic of amnesia. He had been talking from experience. His body and soul had remembered him which was why England believed that Ludwig was Feli's soul mate. The two were irrevocably drawn to each other. He heard Ludwig enter the room and pretended to be asleep. He felt Ludwig slip into bed and sigh. Feli knew he had put Prussia to bed. He thought about how he had been distancing himself from Ludwig while they slept. He would rather be curled up in those strong warm arms than over here, cold and alone. Ludwig thought he wouldn't accept him because he was no longer Holy Rome but even though Feli had loved the boy Ludwig had been, he unconditionally loved the man he was now. Feli felt Ludwig roll on his side. Feli peeped out behind his eyelashes ever so slightly to see Ludwig facing him with his eyes closed. Feli scooted closer to snuggle into the warmth of the handsome German. Ludwig's eyes flew opened and he looked down at the Italian. To his surprise Feli looked at him and smiled before snuggling deeper into Ludwig's chest.

"Ve. Ludwig?" he heard Feli ask.

"Yes." Ludwig replied.

"Ve. I am sorry if I been distant." Feli started.

"It's OK. Just go back so sleep." Ludwig assured him.

Feli nodded and snuggled back into the German's warm chest.

He heard Ludwig clear his throat. "Feli. Can I ask you a question?" Ludwig asked him.

"Ve, sure." Feli responded.

"Well, would you like to move in? You are always over here any ways." Ludwig said.

"Ve! Are you sure?" Feli asked, his heart swelling.

"Of course. I like having you around, and it would be easier for you if you did not have to travel all this way each time." Ludwig assured him.

"Ve. Of course I would, I love being around you too!" Feli said as he snuggled deeper into the German and the two fell asleep.

The following week consisted of moving the Italian into the Beilschmidt Manor and letting the other countries know where Feli would be located if they wanted to see him. Lovino and Antonio however were nowhere to be found.

**Arthur's (Britain) POV**

As he drove Arthur kept glancing at his sister Erlina who he had insisted attend the World Conference with him. He also needed to ask Ludwig if she could stay at his place since Feli now lived with him and Feli was Erlina's best friend. The deaths of their parents had taken a toll on the both of them but more so on her. She was due for a much needed vacation. Sighing as he pulled into the parking lot he cleared his throat.

"Lina, I must warn you of a certain man, he has shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, and he is a frog of a man. His name is Francis Bonnefoy, and he is France." he informed her as Arthur not England even though the British were not fond of the French. His sister was Ireland but she was also Erlina, and had a human side as well. Bloody hell all the countries had their human sides. Although he doubted that even with a human side Russia had no heart. And that bloody Francis was quite the molester and flirt. Tried to force him to marry him, the bloody bloke.

"I will be fine Arty! I bet there is nothing to worry about. Besides I want to meet Ludwig after hearing so much about him from Feli!" Erlina exclaimed.

Arthur had no doubt she could handle the Frenchman, in fact he bet she would do something to stun not only Francis but everyone in the room.

"Alright let's go in." Arthur shook his head preparing for what could happen.

He led her to the conference room where he could hear Ludwig yelling at Gilbert and Vash arguing with Ivan about Ivan dating his sister Lili, and Lili quietly trying to deter her brother's anger. Sighing he pushed open the door and led Erlina in. It seemed as if the whole world stopped and became still as he felt all eyes turn on him and Erlina.

**Gilbert's(Prussia) POV**

He watched as England led the most beautiful woman into the conference room. She looked like England yes, but her eyebrows were thin and she was more feminine and just stunningly beautiful unlike the thick eye browed fool that was leading her. He had been arguing with Ludwig when they had entered and upon seeing her had immediately lost his words of teasing to his younger brother.

**Feli's(N. Italy) POV**

When he saw England lead his best female friend into the room his heart leapt with joy and he jumped up and ran to hug her, and she hugged him back.

"Ve. Lina! It's been like forever. We should hang out!" Feli said with joy.

"Actually Italy, I need to talk to Germany about something that might make that happen." Arthur informed the copper haired country.

"Ve. Really? Well Ludwig is here just talk to him!" Feli said as he released Erlina from his hug just to wrap his arm around her waist.

**Erlina's(Ireland) POV**

She watched as her brother walked up to a gorgeous short haired blonde man with cerulean eyes sitting next to an equally if not more gorgeous white haired man with crimson eyes. As Feli drug her to her brother and the blonde and white haired men she never took her eyes off the crimson eyes.

"Yes she can stay. she might keep Feli out of trouble. Err speaking of trouble, you do know Gilbert is also living with me?" the blonde was saying.

**Arthur's(England) POV**

When he heard that the vulgar Prussian was living where he was going to send his little sister to, it almost made him retract his request when he glanced to see his sister and the vulgar thing were in a gaze lock. And the vulgar thing wasn't talking! This was new. Maybe Erlina would be a good influence on the vulgar ex-country.

"Thank you Germany. I appreciate it." Arthur told him then leaned in and whispered, "Just keep an eyes on that vulgar brother of yours."

**Ludwig's(Germany) POV**

Ludwig turned to his usually loud and obnoxious brother to find him gazing at the sister of England.

Turning back to Arthur he nodded, "Do you have her belongings yes? So we can take her when we leave?" Ludwig asked.

Arthur nodded and turned to the rest who had returned to their individual arguments and demanded the meeting get underway. Everyone obliged and took their seats, since Gilbert was only present because of Ludwig he sat at the corner table in the corner of the room, and Ludwig sent Erlina and Feli to sit beside him.

**Feli's(N. Italy) POV**

Feli drug Lina to the corner table and sat across from Gilbert with Lina. He wasn't much help during the conferences and always sat and kept Gilbert company. Despite how Gilbert treated Everyone else, Gilbert treated him better than even Ludwig. Feli asked him why once and Gilbert replied that it was because he was good for Ludwig. Now as he sat across from the crimson eyed bully who never picked on him, but picked relentlessly on his own brother. The crimson eyed man had not stopped looking at his best friend since she entered. And since she had spotted him her eyes had not left his either.

**Gilbert's(Prussia) POV**

The green eyed beauty had yet to stop looking straight into his eyes. He would usually feel threatened if anyone else tried it but he was drowning in those beautiful emerald eyes. He felt as if nothing else mattered in the world. Yes he was that awesome that this beauty was looking at him! He could hear the meeting coming to a close as England and France began their endless arguing. This beauty in front of him was that nuisances' little sister. Yet that did not matter to him.

"You have unusual eyes." she said as Ludwig yelled that the meeting was over and demanded that Everyone go home.

Feli pulled her away to say good bye to Arthur and get her belongings from Arthur's car. He watched her as she left.

**Ludwig's(Germany) POV**

He walked over to his brother who hadn't spoken a word since Arthur's sister had entered the room.

"Gilbert, come on let's go, yes?" He addressed his older brother.

"Yes." Was the only response Ludwig got from his usually mouthy brother as the older brother stood up and they left the room.

**Gilbert's(Prussia) POV**

He followed Ludwig out to the parking lot, where they could hear Francis sexually teasing Arthur.

"Yes, you are quite delectable today, my dear England." Francis was saying.

"Leave me alone you bloody frog!" he heard Arthur yell at the Frenchman.

"My dear England why must you hurt me so?" the Frenchman whined, then spotted Erlina and sidled up to her.

"Ah my dear, you look ravishingly as well. I could kiss those ruby lips!", he flirted heavily with her.

Erlina gave the Frenchman a haughty look then said, "Oh indeed? Then why are you yapping about it instead of doing so? Watch!", she grabbed the French man's collar and kissed him on the lips then pushed him away.

"All talk no action, too bad. You are nothing but a pansy Francis.", she threw over her shoulder as she walked back to Arthur's car and took out he last of her possessions. The Frenchman stood stunned and speechless. Everyone else stood befuddled as well.

As he stood watching, Gilbert felt a few new and weird emotions rising in his chest, one he knew was jealousy, the other was lust, God what she just did turned him on! Yet because it was that pansy Frenchman it kind of killed some of it, but she was definitely feisty! The last emotion was completely new and foreign to him. He heard Ludwig call for him. He walked to Ludwig's car and waited to see where the feisty green eyed woman would sit.

**Feli's(N. Italy) POV**

He could tell that Gilbert wanted to sit next to Lina, which was fine for him because he wanted to sit next to his Ludwig. He had yet to tell Ludwig how he truly felt. He loved the big, brash and handsome German. God knows he would follow Ludwig to the ends of the earth. But big, brash and handsome deserved petite, sensitive and adorable. And he himself was never described as such. When they were all settled in and buckled Ludwig took off.

**Erlina's(Ireland) POV**

She sat still next to the gorgeous white haired, crimson eyed man. His brother was almost just as gorgeous but she could tell that Feli was head over heels for him, and she didn't blame him. If he knew what she did, had been seeing, could see, he would just admit his feelings. She would have to tell him later.

"Feli, when we reach your house, there is something I need to tell you. It is about HR. And it is important." She told her best friend in the front seat.

**Gilbert's(Prussia) POV**

HR! How did she know anything about him? Ludwig didn't even know that he was HR's other persona. Ludwig thought he WAS HR. It was going to be difficult to explain to the brash country. HR had died but his death had given birth to the sleeping nation within him, Germany. Ludwig and HR had shared a soul, so they were both inevitably linked to Italy. They weren't the same person but they did share a soul and that is why he treated Feli with such care, he was Ludwig's other half and they belonged together.

**Feli's( ) POV**

Holy Rome! Did she know that Ludwig was Holy Rome? Or something different? Feli was instantly brighter and excited.

**Ludwig's(Germany) POV**

He saw Feli's face brighten with unspeakable joy at the news of HR. Ludwig almost instantly felt his heart tear as he knew that his child self held his little Italian's heart. He pulled into his driveway and as the others scrambled out, he decided it would be OK this time to eavesdrop. Gilbert went to the basement where his part of the house was. While Ludwig pretended to go to his office. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Feli and Erlina went into Feli's den. Once they were inside Ludwig went and stood out side the door.

"Feli, Holy Rome is dead as you know." he heard Lina say.  
_Holy Rome is not dead! May not be the same as I was but I am not dead! _

"Ve. No he isn't Ludwig is Holy Rome. I heard him and Gilbert talking about it. And I even talked to Gilbert about what I heard. He wanted to know which of them I loved more. I still love Holy Rome." he heard Feli's voice say with sadness.

_Feli loves Holy Rome. Not me, not the horrible person I have become._

"You know, that Ludwig is no longer Holy Rome, so it isn't fair to love him for being so.

"Ve. But I love Ludi more than life itself! And as Ludi not Holy Rome!" Feli exclaimed.

"Well not exactly. Ludwig is and isn't Holy Rome." Lina then said.

"Ve. What do you mean?" Feli asked.

"You see, Holy Rome did die, but he was sharing a soul with a sleeping nation within him. Your Ludwig is that sleeping nation, and when Holy Rome died, Ludwig took over the embodiment of Holy Rome and since they share a soul he is linked by love to you by being soul mates. Since it has been two centuries he would have in time gained all of Holy Rome's memories, but they are not exactly his. But the love he feels for you is real. It always has been, since he became friends with you in WWI. He has loved you and he knows it but is afraid you will reject him because of what he had to do for his leader.

_She knows I am listening._

So admit to him your feelings, he is undoubtedly bound to feel the same way as Holy Rome." Lina said.

Ludwig leaned in a little farther. "Ve, every time I looked at Ludi it was almost like looking at Holy Rome. They look almost identical, except Ludi looks older. More handsome." Feli said his cheerful voice more normal.

"Well that was the reason Ludwig looks like Holy Rome." Lina told him.

Ludwig could almost not breathe. He suddenly remembered Gilbert's panicked face. He had known Feli knew! He had known his inner turmoil about Feli as well. He would punch that no good brother of his in the... No, he would just ask why he kept it from him. Ludwig left the door and strode to the basement door swinging it open and stomping down to his older brother's game room.

"Gilbert! You have some explaining to do!" He roared as he threw open the door.

"You found out didn't you, yes?" Gilbert said his head slumped.

"Yes I did." Ludwig replied, "Start explaining why you kept this from me." he finished and glared into the guilty crimson eyes.

**Gilbert's(Prussia) POV**

He looked uneasily at his younger brother.

"West, its just at the time I should have told you, I was afraid you wouldn't understand. I am sorry. You should just tell Feli how you feel, regardless of being Holy Rome's other piece of the soul." Gilbert blatantly told his brother.

"Yes, I guess you are right." Ludwig agreed.

"Of course I am right! I am awesome, yes? Now go! I need some thinking time." Gilbert told him as he turned off his game.  
"Thinking time about what? You never think you just always do." he could tell Ludwig was weary of what he was thinking about.

"Yes, well this situation calls for more thinking then acting first." Gilbert said as his face slid into a thoughtful expression that Ludwig had never before seen on his older brother's face.

"This is about Erlina." Ludwig stated. It wasn't a question.

"Yes. She is different. The awesome me has to woo her right." Gilbert stated and continued to think.

**Ludwig's (Germany) POV**

"Well tell me where you get with that. Arthur said I was to keep an eye on "my vulgar brother" to behave. Show her around. And inform her of her personal den and rooms." Ludwig told him and began to leave.

"Hey the awesome me is not vulgar!" he heard Gilbert yell in protest as he went up stairs.

He walked back to the door and heard Lina talking still.

"I saw him shortly after my parents' death, he came and said that I needed to tell you he loved you and only you till he died, and his other half of the soul would love you and forever cherish you as well." she was saying.

"Ve. Like a ghost?" Feli asked.

"I guess you could say that. He came in my dream. So more of a spirit. He told me Ludwig was his souls other owner, and he would love you too." Lina replied.

"Ve. But big, brash and handsome goes with petite, sensitive and adorable and I am none of those three, plus I am a man like Ludwig and I have seen many men hit on him and he doesn't seem to swing that way. But ich liebe ihn. I want to tell him that, in his own tongue, I want to say Ich liebe dich Ludwig. But I want him to say it back!" Feli said and Ludwig could hear the tears in his voice.

"Feli, you ARE petite, sensitive and adorable! Why would you say that you are not?" Lina asked. Ludwig agreed with her. Feli was petite, sweet, sensitive, cute, loving, and most adorable. He could never say no to that face. And he hated to hear Feli sad.

Ludwig turned and walked to his study to find his Italian/German dictionary. He would not only say it back, but he would say it in his tongue and in Feli's as well.

He found it soon and thumbed through it till he found the words he wanted. Ti amo was the same as his ich liebe dich. Perfect. Easy to remember and sounded nice.

**Feli's(N. Italy) POV**

He felt elated and yet nervous about telling Ludwig he loved him. Lina said to just tell him and that if Ludwig didn't return his feelings to ask to stay friends.

Feli knew he would find Ludwig in his study reading. He walked in quietly and Ludwig had yet to see him. Ludwig looked as if he were studying something. He got close enough to see the title. It was Ludwig's Italian/German dictionary. Ludwig was always trying to learn Italian for Feli. Feli cleared his voice nervously. Ludwig looked up and closed the dictionary.

"Hello Feli, I needed to tell you something." Ludwig said.

"Ve, let me go first." Feli blurted and then blushed.

"OK you go first." Ludwig agreed.

"Well it's just you see... I well... I wanted you to know... that you know well... Ich liebe dich Ludwig!" Feli all but shouted the last part, covering his face and lowered his head looking pointedly at the floor.

**Ludwig's(Germany) POV**

It had sound so nice to hear those words directed at him and from Feli.

Ludwig cleared his throat. "My turn." he said as he saw the Italian fidgeting.

"Quit fidgeting and come here." he told the obviously nervous Italian. Feli obliged and walked closer. When he was close enough Ludwig reach out and pulled Feli onto his lap and cradled him. "Ti amo, ich liebe dich Feli." the Italian in his arms cried with joy and pulled his face down into a kiss. The kissing turned into a make out session, and a heavy one. Both hearts were beating hard and fast. Both were finally content to be with the one they love.

**Erlina's(Ireland) POV**

Grinning like a madwoman as she began to turn from the study door she ran into someone who grabbed her but before she could open her mouth to scream a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shhh, you will ruin all the hard work you just did by screaming over a fellow housemate grabbing you to lead you somewhere to talk away from my brother and his new boyfriend's make out session." a sultry and sexy voice came from behind her.

Turning she saw those crimson eyes and relaxed and nodded.

"Who did you think had you? There is only us four in the house. Well us four and the servants but you hardly see any of them. Come now." he said again and began to lead her to a brightly light den. They sat next to each other on a love seat couch.

"This is to be your personal den, to accept all your friends and such. Also you get a few other rooms as well. Any questions?" he told her.

**Gilbert's(Prussia) POV**

"Yes, what is your name." the question came out more of a statement than he though it would.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, Ludwig's older brother Prussia. And I know I am no longer a country, I know." he told her defensively.

"Whoa Gil, just wanted to know your name."

"I have just grown tired of people rubbing it in that the awesome me is no longer a country. Sorry." Gilbert apologized, for the first time a person hadn't rubbed it in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember every character speaks with their country's accent, except France who speaks French unless otherwise said...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the original characters.**

**Erlina's(Ireland) POV**

She could understand why he was so defensive. She had heard of Prussia, and how even though he was no longer a country he still believed he was as awesome as ever. And putting up with snides and put downs such as he had, he was pretty awesome and impressive.

"It's fine. And I love this room. Thank you. But I think its better when you are in here." she told him. It was true too. Those crimson eyes were much more beautiful and the sun hitting his white hair made it seem silver, and she wanted to run her hands through it.

"What? Why?", Gilbert asked astonished.

"Because I can see those gorgeous crimson eyes better than in that dull conference room, and see the hue of your hair better too. May I?", she motioned permission to touch his hair.

He nodded.

**Gilbert's(Prussia) POV**

Her hands wove through his hair and his stomach started to pool with heat. He looked up into her eyes which were focused on his hair. He could drown in those pools of emeralds. Suddenly her eyes met his and it seemed she was just as entranced by his eyes as he was with hers. It felt to him that the world stopped. Hesitantly he edged closer, her eyes flickered to his lips then back to his eyes as she too edged closer. He tilted his head ever so slightly to match his nose to side along hers as he came close enough for their breaths to heat the other's lips. She closed the small gap and as soon as her lips touched his, her beautiful emerald eyes fluttered close. Gilbert didn't care as he wrapped an arm around her waist and he too fell into the kiss.

**Erlina's(Ireland) POV**

She felt like she was flying when her lips touched his. She felt him respond and her heart fluttered and rearranged herself so she was no longer sitting next to him but straddling him on the couch. She continued to run one of her hands through his soft white hair. The kiss had deepened as soon as she had straddled him. Her free hand had cupped his face and she was enjoying this kiss very much. She had felt drawn to this man from the moment she had walked in the conference room.

**Arthur's(England) POV**

He had decided to check on his sister. When the maid at Ludwig's estate had let him in she had informed him that her Masters were in Ludwig's study. He walked to the study and heard a soft moan. He pushed the door open slightly to see...

Ludwig and Feli in a deep make out. _Bout bloody time these wankers realized they are in love._ Arthur cleared his throat. The two broke their kiss but stayed arm in arm.

" I assume you are here to check on Erlina, yes?", Ludwig asked.

"Yes. Where is she?", Arthur asked.

Ludwig called a servant.

**Ludwig and Feli's (Germany and N. Italy) POV**

Their servant came into the study and waited for one of them to tell her what they wanted.

Ludwig asked where the new Mistress was. The servant blushed and looked nervous.  
Ludwig motioned for her to whisper in his ear.

"Master, Mistress Erlina is in her den with Master Gilbert.", the servant whispered.

Feli heard and wondered why it was such a big deal to whisper.

"Well let's go see them then!", He said excitedly.

Something wasn't boding well with Ludwig on that information.

He had asked Gilbert to show her the den that would be hers but that had been well over an hour ago.

**Arthur's(England) POV**

Not understanding why the servant had blushed if Feli was excited, he followed the two holding hands to the den they had given to Erlina.

They reached the door and quietly pushed it open. Ludwig and Feli froze and became nervous.

Getting impatient he pushed past them to see his sister...

Straddling the vulgar older brother of Ludwig, and they were making out. Gilbert's hands were around her waist and back, not in any inappropriate places but and it was obvious Erlina was enjoying the kiss, but still Arthur's big brother emotions started to rise. He pushed them down, knowing he could severely piss his feisty younger sister off if he tried telling her what to do as an adult.

He coughed and gained the two's attention. His sister jumped up swiftly and ran to her brother.

As she embraced him he heard those words he had known were coming.

"Do anything stupid and I will hurt you. I am an adult and I chose to make out with Gil.", Lina said in a threatening voice but when she pulled back she had the brightest smile he had seen since their parent's deaths. Maybe Gilbert would be good for Lina too.

"I would just like to talk to him. Privately. Nothing bad. I promise.", Arthur ensured her.

"Alright, come on Feli show me to my other rooms as Gil says I have!" Lina said imitating the German accent with a giggle of excitement.

"Ve. OK!", Feli said and followed her. Ludwig also followed after them.

Once the others had left he narrowed his eyes at the vulgar man who had been kissing Lina, but making her happy.

"Listen now and listen good. I will not get involved with whatever relationship my sister has with you... UNLESS you hurt her then I will be coming for you. Understood?", He said threateningly.

**Gilbert's(Prussia) POV**

He definitely understood. But he wanted to do this right so he stood up and walked over to Arthur.

"I am asking permission to date your sister." he said.

He looked at Arthur waiting for his answer.

"Fine, you have my permission but I swear, you hurt her and you will pay." Arthur said harshly.

"Yes, no problem. the awesome me will cherish your sister!" He said and grinned.

"Don't make me regret giving you permission. I just haven't seen that smile since before our parents died. So whatever you are doing keep doing it." Arthur said with a sigh and turned and left.

Gilbert walked up to Erlina's room. He had permission from her brother. Now he had to just properly ask her out.

He stepped into one of Lina's new rooms and saw an exasperated Ludwig being teamed up in a pillow fight consisting of a giggling Feli and Erlina.

Picking up a pillow he walked toward to help them defeat his brother. 

**Francis's (France) POV**

He watched as Arthur left Ludwig's house. He wanted to ask the Italian for romance help. He was kinda embarrassed that he was coming to the Italian for romance advice when he was France, the epitome of love. But since none of his advances had worked till now and it was his love interest's sister that had made him realize he wasn't approaching it right he was coming to Feli for help. He waited for Arthur to leave the drive before he walked up to the door and knocked. It was answered by a maid who smiled at him and asked him how she could help him.

"Um may I speak to Feli please?" Francis asked with uncertainty in French. The maids the countries hired knew all the languages.

"Of course, follow me." She replied and led him inside to the foyer. She guided him to a brightly lit den where Feli sat in Ludwig's lap reading a book together and Arthur's sister Erlina sat cuddled up to Gilbert listening to her Ipod and reading a book, while Gilbert sat writing in a journal.

**Feli's(N. Italy) POV**

"Master Feli you have a guest." The maid announced to the room.

The three men turned their heads to see the Frenchman at the door.  
"Ve! Hi Francis!" the cheerful copper headed country greeted him.

"Why did you come, you frog?" Gilbert sneered at him up starting and unsettling Erlina who turned to see what had changed Gilbert's demeanor.

"Gilbert, shut up. Francis, what is the purpose of your visit?" Ludwig asked.

"I have come for romance advice from our dear Feli." Francis replied in French uneasily.

"Oh so the great frog has come groveling to Feli!" Gilbert crowed with amusement.

"So you realized you were approaching my brother all wrong didn't you?" Erlina said, her voice full of mirth.

"Yes, please help me dear Feli! I want to woo Arthur and have him accept me. I think I love him!", the Frenchman blurted the last out.

Feli looked at the Frenchman with a semblance of seriousness then his face broke out in a huge smile.

"Ve! Of course I will help you get the man of your dreams! Lina will help too! She knows more about her brother than all of us!" he exclaimed.

The Frenchman's face brightened and he smiled, small tears coming to the corners of his eyes. "Thank you! I appreciate it greatly!", he said happily.

Gilbert rolled his eyes at this seemingly boring idea, but he would tag along just so he could be near Lina. He had yet to ask her out.

**Erlina/Lina's(Ireland) POV**

"Great follow me." Lina said taking control and leading them to her tea room. She ordered a maid to bring the noon tea. She then gestured to Gilbert to take the seat next to her, Feli and Ludwig to take the seats across from them and Francis to take a seat at the end.

"Feli you start." Lina told her best friend.

"Ve okay! First of all you have to stop flirting with him the way you do!" Feli exclaimed.

"I agree with Feli there." Ludwig said.

"Me too." Lina said.

"And the awesome me agrees with them too.", Gilbert added.

"What is wrong with the way I am flirtatious?", Francis asked shocked.

"Well, for one you treat him like a piece of ass instead of a person. If you where to treat him like a valuable person instead, he might respond the way you want." Gilbert told him.

The two blondes looked at Gilbert as if he had sprouted a new head, one that had a better brain…

"Vat? He does!" Gilbert defended himself, unsure as to why they were looking at him so weird.

"No I agree with you brother but I can't believe that came from you." Ludwig said.

Erlina watched as Gilbert's head drooped. His brother and the frog obviously did not know Gilbert well. He was smart; he just chose not to show that all the time. Looking at Feli, she noticed he didn't seem surprised at all that Gilbert was capable of such thinking.

That meant that Ludwig's boyfriend knew his brother better than he himself did.

"I agree with Gil as well Francis. I only saw you interact with big brother once and it definitely came off as more as he was nothing but a piece of ass as Gil put it. You do not appear to be wooing him but trying to just get in his pants, and I am pretty sure big brother would not like to be taken so lightly. He isn't a whore you know, and that is what you are treating him as. Is that all you want from my brother?" she said coldly to the Frenchman.

"No! Not at all! Well not just that at least. I love him. I just thought if I came on strong he would understand my feelings." The Frenchman countered.

**Gilbert's (Prussia) POV**

He looked at the Frenchman, wondering how coming on strong to the Englishman SEXUALLY would accomplish his goal. Even he Gilbert Beilschmidt knew that was not how to woo someone. And many people thought of him as an arrogant, dumb and selfish man. He wasn't dumb or selfish, he just never had anyone besides Feli and Ludwig that he gave a shit about. But he was arrogant and he didn't deny that.

"Well try doing it in a different manner. Like ask him to go on a picnic with you or something like that." Gilbert suggested to Francis.

"Yes! Thank you Gilbert! I will try that. And if it works I will come asking for more advice!" Francis said with enthusiasm and pardoned himself and left.

Ludwig and Feli also dismissed themselves and went to their now shared room.

Gilbert heard Lina giggle beside him and he turned and looked at her.

"What is so funny?" he asked her.

"I so wish I could be a fly on the wall wherever they end up going!" she giggled.

"Ah." He sighed. He would make that a reality if she so wished.

"I have a question." Gilbert said to her.

"Yes?" Lina looked him in the eyes.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked her feeling the blush coming into his cheeks.

**Erlina's (Ireland) POV**

Gilbert had just asked her out! She had thought it would take him weeks to do so after her brother "talked" to him.

"Did you ask my brother first?" she asked him.

"Well yes, it is the appropriate thing to do. Right?" He replied. Erlina heard the uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes, it is, and what did he say?" she asked.

"Well he said and I quote "Fine, you have my permission but I swear, you hurt her and you will pay." Well without the German accent and with a British one." Gilbert replied.

"Then YES!" she felt happy as she threw her arms around the white haired German and brought his lips to hers. They deepened the kiss.

**Feli's ( ) POV **

Feli had come back to tell Lina that his sister Felicia would be coming when he heard Gil asking Lina, "Will you go out with me?" and her asking if he had asked Arthur. Of course Arthur wouldn't deny the man that Lina liked, to date her. But she had told Feli she didn't expect him to ask for another week or two. He was so happy for her. He knocked on the door to let them know he was there.

The two broke from their kiss and looked at him, still in each others arms.

"Ve, Lina, Felicia is coming! Lovino might accompany her, which means…" He started.

"Which means Antonio will be following! He is quite persistent isn't he? Well someone needs to be for your asshole of a brother. I cannot wait to see Felicia again!" Lina said with excitement.

"Ve, me either, but Lovino could have stayed away. He isn't going to like that Ludi and I are together." Feli said then said with sadness, "Not that I would care, I just don't want him bothering Ludi."

**Gilbert's (Prussia) POV**

"Oh well, I can make sure your brother leaves West alone. Ok my brother?" Gilbert said to him.

"Ve. Brother? You really think of me as such?" Feli asked him.

"Yes, you have always been the only one I could trust, besides Lina now, so yes. And now that you are with my little brother, you really are my brother now. We can drop the in law because we are much closer." Gilbert confirmed.

"Ve. Really? Grazie Gil!" the Italian exclaimed as he rushed forward and the three hugged.

When the three broke apart Feli clapped his hands together. "Yay, this day couldn't be any more perfect with Ludi and I together now, you two together and Francis asking for advice to woo Arthur the right way!" he said excitedly.

"You heard him ask!" Lina squealed and clapped her hands into Feli's

"Ve. Yes I did! Yay!" he said back in a softer squeal. Gilbert just smiled as he saw his one and only friend yet best friend and new girlfriend squealed with excitement for them dating.

"Feli we should start a Romance Advice Service if this works out for my brother and Francis." Lina giggled.

"Ve. Yes we should!" Feli agreed.

"Ah the trouble is just starting isn't it?" they heard Ludwig ask. The three turned to see Ludwig leaning on the door frame.

"I would bet on that my brother. These two are up to no good. A Romance Advice Service." Gilbert said as he winked to his girlfriend and best friend to let them know he was joking.

"We are not up to no good! We just want others as happy as we are right Feli?" Lina asked looking at here best friend for back up.

"Ve, exactly!" He agreed and bound up to the man he loved and wrapped his arm around Ludwig's waist. Ludwig in turn pulled him into his arms.

"Ah look at that! My little brother is showing affection openly! Never thought I would see the day! I totally approve! Little brother you could never find any one better than Feli." Gilbert said as he beamed at his brothers. Feli was now his little brother, and he knew that Ludwig would ask him to marry him within a few months or years. So Feli was indefinitely his new little brother. The in law part would never be used from him, since Feli was also his best friend and like a brother to him anyways. Besides he is just Ludwig's other half, they were technically like one. They had been technically like one from the day Ludwig found him in WWI. The copper haired Italian had hardly left Ludwig's side since then.

Ludwig's face flushed a crimson color and Feli just smiled and snuggled into him.

Gilbert himself was joined by Lina as she wrapped an arm around him and he clasped her waist in return.

The rest of the night the four watched movies.

**Arthur's (England) POV**

When he got home from a meeting with Antonio who had appeared suddenly with a scowling Lovino, his housekeeper gave him a letter that had been dropped off earlier by a page.

Très chère Angleterre,

S'il vous plaît me répondre au Swan The Black dans Oldstead, York, North Yorkshire demain à onze. J'ai réservé une table pour deux. J'ai quelque chose que je dois vous dire, et on m'a dit qu'il est préférable de vous dire en personne et vous dire que d'une façon qui respecte et gracieux. S'il vous plaît accepter ma demande.

Entièrement vôtre,

Francis Bonnefoy

(Dearest England,

Please meet me at the The Black Swan in Oldstead, York, North Yorkshire tomorrow at Eleven. I have reserved a table for two. I have something I need to tell you and I have been told it be best to tell you in person and tell you it in a way that is respectful and graceful. Please accept my request.

Entirely Yours,

Francis Bonnefoy)

**(This part I had to leave in French, sorry... Thanks Feli for the translations!)**

What was this frog up to now? Arthur looked at the letter. What could be so serious that the frog was being so… Well Arthur didn't know what the word was but he was suddenly feeling more attracted to the bloody frog, with how he had written so romantically! Francis had signed it "Entirely Yours" as well which made Arthur feel a bit giddy that maybe the bloody frog he had always had a crush on would finally be serious in him. Francis had always acted like all he wanted was to fuck him. One could not want to embark in a relationship where if the other got what they wanted then left. He was afraid Francis only wanted sex. He would just find out tomorrow.

**Feli's (N. Italy) POV**

The next morning Feli awoke in the arms of his strong German love. He turned so he was facing the blonde German man. The way sleeping Ludwig looked had always made Feli feel compelled to kiss him. Those soft lips were so perfect. Now that he and Ludwig were officially together he felt no qualms about doing so. Feli brushed his lips against Ludwig's. What he hadn't expected was for Ludwig to suddenly tighten his hold hand kiss him back passionately. Ludwig sat up still kissing him so Feli straddled him as they continued to kiss. Ludwig took his curl between his fingers and rubbed it, producing a moan from the copper haired Italian.

**Ludwig's (Germany) POV**

He pulled the curl slightly which produced a bigger moan from Feli. His tongue was battling Feli's and he held that delicious soul tightly next to him. He loved this man; everything about him warmed his own soul. Pulling the curl again he also rubbed it vigorously resulting in Feli bucking his hips and moaning. Ludwig could feel Feli's erection against him. His own was probably poking Feli.

"Ve. Ludi, I want you." He heard Feli purr against his mouth.

"Are you sure?" Ludwig asked his fingers rubbed the curl again.

"Ve. Si!" Feli exclaimed as he bucked again. "Ve. Please, Ludi, I need you now." The Italian purred again.

"Yes, me too. Stay here." Ludwig said as he moved Feli aside and got up and walked to his dresser. He pulled out a tube and came back to the bed. Feli looked at him with so much love that Ludwig was having a hard time not just taking Feli right away. He pulled Feli close and the already naked Italian started pulling at his clothes which he shed right away. He laid Feli down and began kissing his neck while he slipped a finger into Feli. A loud moan came from Feli and Ludwig felt Feli's arms clutch him tighter, Feli's hands wove into his messy locks.

He continued the assault on the other side of Feli's neck. He slipped in another finger then another, producing loud moans from his love.

"Are you ready?" he asked his copper haired love.

"Ve. Y-y-yes. Please!" Feli said breathlessly.

Ludwig applied the lube and positioned himself at Feli's entrance. He inched inward, caressing Feli's face while doing so. Small tears formed in Feli's eyes, but he clung to Ludwig. When he was buried to his hilt he stayed still.

He kissed Feli's tear streaked face and whispered, "Te amo, ich liebe dich Feli."

"Ve. Anch'io ti voglio bene Ludi(I love you too Ludi)" Feli replied as he kissed Ludwigs lips.

"You can move now." Feli said.

Ludwig followed his love's request and started to thrust in and out slowly. With each thrust he tried to find that certain place.

"Ve. More! Faster. Harder! Oh! Si! Si!" Feli gasped and commanded. Ludwig smiled knowing he had found the spot. He reached down and grasped Feli's erection as he thrust harder and faster into Feli.

Feli's arms constricted around Ludwig as if he thought Ludwig would disappear. Ludwig began to see stars as he neared his release.

He heard Feli's extremely loud moans quicken and knew his little Italian was near his as well.

**Feli's (N. Italy) POV**

Feli could see stars as the pleasure within him felt like it was going to burst. Ludwig's hand was jerking his erection and with Ludwig thrusting into him hitting his prostrate he felt as if he would explode any second. Suddenly a wave hit him and he screamed Ludwig's name as his warm liquid exploded between them. Ludwig's release followed immediately afterwards and the two lovers fell exhausted onto the bed. Still being held in Ludwig's arms, Feli felt happy and satisfied. Then he remembered something.

"Uh Ludi, we need to get ready. My…" He began.

"What the hell are you doing to my brother you stupid potato bastard?" a voice shouted from the bedroom door.

"Brother and sister are coming." Feli finished and looked apologetically at his love.

Lovino would have already been over and trying to murder Ludwig had Antonio not grabbed him.

"Let me go Toni! I am going to murder that stupid potato bastard!" Lovino screamed.

"Ve. Leave him alone Lovino! He is to me what Antonio is to you. Now let me have my happiness you jerk!" Feli exploded out of the bed forgetting he was naked and covered with love juice.

**Lovino's (S. Italy) POV**

Lovino's face fell slack when he saw his brother's naked body fly out of the German's bed. Realizing what his brother had said about the German being to Feli what Toni was to him he blushed madly. He was right, but still those big brother feelings rose all the time, especially when Feli was around that German potato lover and Felicia was around that stupid arrogant American Alfred.

**Felicia's (Sardinia) POV**

Glad that her brothers had BOTH found love Felicia motioned to Antonio to get Lovino downstairs. When the maid said that everyone was in bed, she had asked politely where her brother's room was and the maid had replied so calmly that both Master Ludwig and Master Feli slept in the same room. Lovino had raced towards the said room without thinking. Glad that it was all solved she grinned at her naked brother.

"Feli, Toni and I will be keeping Lovino busy so take your time and get cleaned up and uh well clothed!" she told her naked brother.

Feli looked down and eeped jumping back in bed with Ludwig.

"Take good care of him Ludi! I have so been waiting for this day! Ci vediamo più tardi(See you later)!" And she bound out of the room.

**Ludwig's (Germany) POV**

Ludwig and Feli looked at each other and sighed. They got up and went to take a shower… Together… With the water there was no need for lube…

**Arthur's (England) POV**

Arthur stood outside The Black Swan and looked at his watch; it was 10:54 so he had 6 minutes to abandon this stupid idea. Francis wasn't and never would be serious. He looked at his watch again, 10:59. Arthur sighed and decided what the bloody hell. It wasn't like he couldn't just walk out. He walked in and walked to the podium.

"I am sorry but we are not open for business today." the waitress asked him with a smile.

"Errr well I. Whatever he is just a stupid bloody frog!" Arthur said his face turning red from this embarrassment. He turned and stormed to the door

He was about to leave when heard Francis. "Marina, that was the guest I told you about! I described him to you!" then he heard Francis yell frantically, "Arthur! Please come back! I am sorry my restaurant has incompetent staff!".

Arthur froze. Francis owned a restaurant in Britain!? And it was closed for today? Francis must be serious about whatever he wanted to talk about if he closed his whole restaurant down just for them to talk. He turned slowly and walked back.

The waitress was saying in hush tones to Francis, "But sir! You described him to me as the most attractive man ever, with soft blonde hair and the most beautiful emerald eyes!"

Francis scoffed and said, "He is the most attractive man, and he does have soft blond hair and the most beautiful emerald eyes! Where are your eyes woman? He is perfect!, then turned and smiled at Arthur.

"Hi… Francis…" Arthur said his face having turned a bright red, he avoided looking into the blue pools belonging to the man who just called him perfect.

He heard Francis call for a waiter named Marcus. A tall black haired man appeared and waited for Francis to give him an order.

**Francis' (France) POV**

He looked at the blushing Britain, he truly was the most attractive man ever. Arthur had his head turned down so he couldn't see those beautiful emerald black holes. Yes black holes, for every time he looked in them he got sucked into them. He pulled himself out and said to him, "Follow Marcus, my dear Arthur, we have the whole restaurant to ourselves. Pick out whatever table you like, anywhere on the restaurant grounds."

When the Britain had left with Marcus he turned to the new waitress he had hired the week before.

"You are fired. Never turn a customer away without first seeing if they have a reservation! I could have lost the chance to tell the man I love that I love him because you were irresponsible." he told her and waited for her to leave before he went to see what table Arthur had picked out. He had a surprise for Arthur, and since he had assigned only Marcus to be near them, he would show it Arthur.

The other countries always gave him hell because he wouldn't learn to speak any of their languages, but what they didn't know is he DID know how he just chose not to speak their languages. They were of no importance to him. But it would show Arthur how serious he felt about him.

He found the table. Arthur had chosen an outside balcony one. Francis had figured he would. Arthur liked to see the clouds. He walked over to the table and sat down across from Arthur.

Here it goes. Francis hoped Arthur would see how serious he was.

"You have a nice restaurant Francis." The Britain said still avoiding his eyes.

"Oui I know, but I bought it so I would have a reason to be near you." Francis said in English.

**Arthur's (England) POV**

_Francis spoke English! He never speaks any other language than his. Does this mean he truly likes me? _

"Francis! You spoke English!" he said with disbelief.

"Oui, because what I need to say, I need to say in your language for you to know I am serious and mean it." Francis said.

"Say what? Serious about what? What are you talking about you bloody frog?!" Arthur exclaimed as his heart started to race.

"Well Feli, Erlina, Ludwig and Gilbert said that if I wanted you to take me seriously and believe I mean how I feel then I should treat you like the special person you are not just flirt sexually with you." Francis told him.

Arthur's heart started beating so hard it felt like it would just jump out of his chest.

"They told you to treat me like the special person I am so I would believe how you feel about me?" he said hesitantly.

"Well not in so many words, but the feeling I got from them was to treat you like you are to my heart which would be like a treasure. Arthur Kirkland, in less words I love you more than life itself. I thought if I came onto you strongly sexually you would understand my feelings. Your sister, Gilbert, Feli and Ludwig told me differently, I want you to be mine, not just for one night or two, not even for just a year or two. I want you to be mine for the rest of time! I love you most ardently!" Francis all but shouted.

Arthur's heart felt like it was going to explode. He leapt up from the table and tackled the Frenchman crying with tears of joy.

"I love you too you bloody frog!" and kissed those lips he had dreamed and dreamed of kissing.

Francis held him tightly yet gently like he was that precious. The kiss deepened and Arthur felt like he had gone to heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember every character speaks with their country's accent, except France who speaks French unless otherwise said...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the original characters.**

**Felicia's (Sardinia) POV**

Felicia watched as her brother Feli and his love walked into the room hand in hand. She saw her brother Lovino bristle across the room at the two, but he stayed in Antonio's arms. She was glad both of her brothers had gotten their loves. Well more Feli than Lovino, since Antonio had been pursuing him for years but Lovino just wouldn't let himself admit he loved the Spanish man. Now Lovino sat cradled in between Antonio's legs leaning into his chest as they read a book together. She looked across the room to Feli and her best friend Lina who looked content in the arms of the white haired German brother as she read a book and listened to her Ipod. Gilbert sat with his eyes closed and his head resting on hers while he listened to the other bud of her earphones with her. Felicia was in love with Alfred, but he seemed to not notice that she was into him. Maybe it was best to move on. Ivan was cute too. It seemed like no one had ever tried to get to know him. Well till recently when little Lili boldly told him her feelings and he returned them much to Vash's discomfort. Then there was Vash who was fretting about his little sister dating the Russian. Maybe she should go after Vash since Alfred wasn't interested.

Just then a cell phone went off. Lina pulled her phone out and glanced at the text.

**Lina's (Ireland) POV**

_Hey sis, I am dating Francis! He told me his true feelings and you apparently had some directing in it but at least I know how he truly feels! Thank you! I need you to go to Roderich Edelstein's house, he is Austria and pick something up for me. He will give it to you since I told him it was for you and your boyfriend. Love you sis!_

Lina looked at Gilbert."Where is Austria's house? Arty wants me to pick something up from him for me and you." She asked her boyfriend.

Gilbert's face turned red with what looked like anger but it was fleeting and he jotted down the directions.

Lina kissed him on the lips and hugged him before getting ready to go. As she was beginning to leave she saw Ludwig coming out of his study. She motioned to him that she wanted to talk.

When he was in front of her she looked at him.

"Why did Gil get upset when I mentioned the Austria guy?" Lina asked uncertain she would want to know.

"Gilbert's last girlfriend Elizaveta or Hungary dumped him for Austria. Even though I told her that if she wasn't serious to not lead Gilbert along. I don't believe Austria is even interested in her. But she doesn't deserve my brother. You do." Ludwig replied.

"Thank you Ludwig! Later!" Lina said as she left.

When she arrived at the destination she hesitantly knocked on the door.

A man with brown hair and purple eyes answered the door.

"Hi I am looking for a Roderich Edelstein?" she asked.

He took one look and knew she was Arthur's sister and motioned for her to follow him.

"That would be me, please come in, you are Erlina Kirkland right?" he asked.

"Yes." Lina replied.

"Please wait here." He said politely and left her in a tea room. A few minutes later he brought out a package.

"Your brother says you are to open it with your boyfriend." He said and bowed as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Stay for noon tea and I will have a driver take you home, Arthur said you walk too much." He said and showed her the way to the patio.

"No he is just over protective, but I would love to stay for tea!" She called over her shoulder as she made her way to the patio.  
She heard voices on the patio before she came out, she stayed hidden and peeked around the corner.

There on the patio was a long haired brunette with green eyes. She was talking to Lili.

"Roderich doesn't even acknowledge my feelings Lili! I should tell Gilbert I want to be with him again. He is better than nothing." She said and Lina figured she was Elizaveta.

She felt her blood boil. Storming out she stomped up to the brunette.

"Gilbert is NOT a toy to be tossed around!" She yelled at Elizaveta.

"I am sorry who are you?" Elizaveta asked, taken aback that a stranger came up yelling at her.

"I am Gilbert's girlfriend! So back off! You had your chance, he is mine now!" Lina said her anger boiling.

"He is already dating again?" the brunette asked in shock.

"You are seriously hung up on yourself! Of course if some one came along that can appreciate all that he is, he would take her on first chance. He is the most amazing man ever. You are hung up on a man who doesn't acknowledge you so you tried to make Roderich jealous thinking if you dated Gil that he would notice you? Well you hurt Gil! Girls like you make me sick!" Lina spat.

"And this is why I chose her Roderich, she is my other half, and she is such a feisty woman!Also her anger is so cute!" they heard Gilbert's voice.

"Yes she does have a cute angry face, well done Gil." Roderich replied.

Lina had twirled around upon hearing Gil's voice and she immediately attached herself to him hugging him tightly. He held her back just as tightly.

"You are mine. She can never have you again. You are too awesome for her." Lina whispered into his chest.

"Danke, Lina. She never will, I promise. As long as you want me I am yours." Gil replied.

Lina turned in his arms leaning into his chest so she could see the red faced Elizaveta.

Roderich had gone up to her and was speaking in a low tone to her.

She saw Elizaveta's face go slack then shake her vigorously and speak earnestly back.

Roderich extended his hand to her and Elizaveta looked at him. Her face was filled with hope. She spoke to him again and he nodded his head. Elizaveta's face filled with tears as she took his hand. Roderich pulled her into him and hugged her. When the released each other Elizaveta looked at Lina and walked up to her.

"Can I talk to you? Like in private?" Elizaveta asked.

"Sure." Lina kissed Gil on the cheek and he and Roderich left them alone.

"I wanted to start off by saying you are right. I shouldn't have toyed with Gilbert. I am glad he found you. I have never seen him so well behaved. You do wonders with him. I am sorry to both you and him. Please forgive me." Elizaveta said tears starting to well in her eyes.

Lina gently wiped them away. "Already done, holding grudges only hurts the person holding them. Can I call you Eliza? We can be friends!" Lina told her.

Eliza's face brightened. "Really? Yes, yes please call me whatever you want. I would love to be friends!" she exclaimed.

"Good. So you and Roderich dating?" Lina asked.

"Yes. He asked me if I was really going to give up so easily. When I told him I had been pursuing him for years and finally decided it was best to try and move on he was surprised saying he never knew. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes!" Eliza said with happiness.

"Come let's go find the men!" Lina giggled grabbing her new friend's hand and dragging her to the men.

**Gilbert's (Prussia) POV**

Gilbert's arms were wrapped around Lina as they sat on her bed with the package between them. They had been making out as soon as they had gotten to her room an hour ago. He had loved hearing her be so possessive over him towards Elizaveta that when they had entered her room he couldn't stop kissing her.

"Gil! We need to open the package!" Lina said breaking the kiss. He nuzzled her neck but didn't reply as she opened it. He felt her freeze and turned his head to see what it was.

There in the brown wrapping was a pink silk lingerie piece.

"Well what is your brother expecting us to do with that? He was threatening me and now sends a um…" he felt his face turn red.

"Stay right here Gil, I will be right back." Lina told him as she exited her room.

"Ok." He replied still dumbfounded that her brother would send something like that. Lina would probably throw it out.

At least that was what he thought before he saw Lina reenter the room wearing the silk piece. Errr pieces? His jaw fell. She was beautiful. And he could feel that he now had a problem with his vital regions. His pants had suddenly become extremely way too tight. He glanced slightly down and panic ran through him as he realized that his problem was definitely noticeable. He looked back up at Lina and gulped hoping she wouldn't notice it.

"Errr Lina?" he managed to squeak out. His bulge was growing and his pants were getting tighter.

"Don't tell me you have never had sex!" Lina exclaimed with real shock.

"No, I have it is just, you deserve to be courted not taken like a errr." He stopped as he blushed his pants getting even tighter.

**Lina's (Ireland) POV**

"Well even those who deserve to be courted have needs Gil. And having you touch me even as gentleman as you do turns me on when I have that need. Funny how only you have been able to do so, the last time I felt this way towards a man, he was human and he died after a human lifespan. I am no virgin Gil. Now lets see if we can relieve your need." She replied then stooped in front of him and went to unzip his pants.

"Wow a huge bulge for such tight pants, you must be big. Be gentle at first, I think you may be the biggest that will ever enter me." She concluded as she unzipped Gilbert's pants. She could hear Gilbert's ragged breath as he was fought to contain himself. Pulling his pants all the way off, she then went for his boxers. The bulge had made his boxers look like a huge tent now that the constricting pants were off. Pulling the boxers off clothes she went to his shirt, taking his lips onto hers as she did so. Using one hand to get his shirt off, she rubbed his fully erected vital region. He moaned into her mouth. She finally pulled his shirt completely off and pulled the naked German onto her. His mouth left hers to plant kisses on her collarbone.

"Kiss me and touch me everywhere!" she gasped as the sensations she hadn't felt in centuries started to hit her.

**Gilbert's (Prussia) POV**

He consented to her requests as he lowered his lips to her cleavage. Kissing and licking here and there till he reached the lingerie barrier. The dainty piece of silk lay between him and her nipples, so he pulled it off with no trouble and lowered his mouth to assault her right nipple as he rolled the other between his finger and thumb. It produced a moan from her so loud that anyone within a few rooms could hear. Now that she lay naked under him he could easily enter her. He positioned the head of his vital region at the entrance of hers.

"Just hurry! I need you now!" She gasped out.  
He saw she was wet, very wet for him and he pushed himself into her slowly. When he was in completely to his hilt he lay still waiting for her to adjust, she was extremely tight and it was taking everything he had not to fuck her senseless right now.

"MOVE!" She semi screamed. That was all the initiative he needed and he reared back and thrust into her hard and fast over and over. Her moans turned into screams fast but he paid no mind to them as they were clearly screams of pleasure and as he continued to thrust he latched his mouth onto a nipple.

Soon he could feel not only her release but his release coming as well, she began to constrict around him harder. Releasing her nipple from his mouth he focused on thrusting harder and faster. She clutched him closer and tighter, her legs wrapping around his waist. He began to see stars when all of a sudden he felt her explode all over him inside of her, her walls constricted harder than they had been and he roared his release his vision turning white. He felt her still convulsing from her orgasm beneath him. He lowered his head to her mouth and she hungrily took it kissing him back passionately. Her legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist.

Just then they heard the door thrown open.

"What are you doing to my sister you bloody potato eater!?" Gil heard a thick Irish accent ask. Gil lowered himself to cover Lina and turned his head toward the intruder.

**Lina's (Ireland) POV**

Turning her head she saw her twin brother, his face full of rage. Realizing that Gilbert was still inside her she felt her anger boil.

"HE did what I wanted him to! Get the hell out of my bloody room you twit! I don't barge in on you and Allistor when you are making love to him! Get OUT now! And stay out of my sight you bloody asshole!" Lina screamed at her twin her face red with anger. If Gilbert wasn't on top of her she would have already been up beating the snot out of her asshole of a brother.

Just then she saw a grimacing Allistor shaking his head behind Agnum.

"Allistor get my bloody twin out of my room or so help me God I will include you in my rampage!" She screamed.

"Yes Miss Lina. Right away. I tried warning him. But you know Agnum, once he is going he is gone." Then he pulled on the shocked Agnum to lead him out and said, "See what I told you? You scream the same way when I make love to you, why wouldn't your sister be the same?" and they left, Allistor closed the door behind them giving them one last apologetic look.

**Gilbert's (Prussia) POV**

Looking at the woman beneath him who minutes before had been shaking with the after affects of an orgasm now lay beneath him shaking in anger, Gilbert asked the thought on his mind. "Twin… Brother?" he questioned.

"Yes, that bloody bloke Agnum is my twin brother. Agnum is North Ireland. The poor man who dragged him out is his boyfriend of 3 decades Allistor O'Hara. He is Scotland. I am sorry for Agnum's intrusion." She replied her anger quelling as she looked into those beautiful crimson eyes.

"I guess being a brother he heard your screaming and thought the worst." Gilbert said as he pulled out of her and lay beside her pulling her into his chest.

"You gave me the best orgasm I have ever had. It better be like that for the rest of our lives." Lina replied.

"Rest of our lives?" Gil asked.

"I will want you till you no longer want me, so if what you said at Roderich's house is true then that will be a very long time." Lina said as she snuggled in closer to him.

"Yes indeed." Gilbert comfirmed.

"We should get showered and dressed and go greet my bloody brother." Lina said as she let out a sigh.

"We should shower together, ja? One more round of fun ja?" Gilbert teased.

Lina sat up and pulled him toward her bathroom.

"I was teasing but this works!" Gilbert said as he followed her to the bathroom.

**Agnum's (N. Ireland) POV**

After Allistor had dragged him out of his raging sister's room, he had come down to the den her best friend Feli, who was a master of the house had shown them to saying it was hers. Not too long after Feli left them he heard his sister screaming again albeit stifled.

"Sounds like they are in the shower." He heard a voice behind them. Agnum and Allistor turned to see Feli's twin brother Lovino and his love Antonio. One of the Vargas female twins stood behind them with a blonde with blue eyes accompanied by Feli.

"Ve, we should do it there too Ludi! Well in ours I mean" Feli told the blonde his face brightening. The blonde reddened but nodded his head.

"So you you have a love now Feli?' Allistor asked.

"Ve. Yes! I love Ludi with all my heart! Ludi this is Agnum Kirkland, Lina's twin brother and his love Allistor O'Hara! Agnum and Allistor this is Ludwig Beilschmidt and you already know Antonio and my brother and sister Lovino and Felicia. Now we can all be best friends! But I get Ludi all to myself when the day is done!" Feli introduced.

"Ja, you are mine. Forever." Ludwig said gazing at the copper haired Italian with a look of love that Agnum knew all too well.

"So who is the oaf that I saw um having sex with my sister?" Agnum asked slightly embarrassed. They could still hear Lina screaming.

"That would be my older brother Gilbert." Ludwig sighed.

"Ve! Please tell me you didn't walk in on them!" Feli exclaimed.

**Allistor's (Scotland) POV**

"Oh he did and even after I told him it might not be a good idea. But Aggy never listens does he?" Allistor responded directing the last comment at his reddened lover.

"But she was screaming!" Agnum countered.

"Yes. Screaming with pleasure like you have done so many times!" Allistor sighed.

"Ve. Uh oh that means we will have a very scary Lina when she comes down." Feli shivered.

"Not really. She is screaming right now which means my brother is making her happy again." Ludwig reminded them. They then heard a louder scream and a roar then all went silent.

"I would say they are done!" Allistor said with a smile.

"That I would say. That I would say." Ludwig agreed.

A few minutes later Lina and Gilbert walked in the room. Lina was smiling as she approached her twin brother who Allistor could see was shaking with fear his eyes clenched closed. 

**Agnum's (N. Ireland) POV**

Agnum braced himself for the impact of the fist he was sure that was coming for him. Instead he felt arms wrap around him and hug him. His eyes flew open and he saw Lina hugging him so he hugged her back.

"Oh Agnum! It is so nice to see you! Never walk in on us like that again ok?" Lina asked with no anger in her voice.

"You are not angry?" Agnum asked shocked.

"No. Why should I be? I just got made love to by an awesome man!" Lina said as she giggled and returned to Gilbert's arms.

"Huh. Ok. I think I like you Gilbert. You have not totally done away with her anger but apparently have a way of keeping it tamed which is a relief for the rest of us. Her anger is quite the scary thing." Agnum told the silver haired man.

"Danke. She is quite a spezial woman. Very spezial indeed." Gilbert replied as he rested his forhead on her temple, hugging her close.

His sister definitely seemed very at ease in his arms and content which he hadn't seen since their parents died.

**Feli's (N. Italy) POV**

Feli looked at the twins, who like him and Lovino looked almost identical but their hair and eyes were different. Suddenly he remembered something he was supposed to tell everyone.

"Ve, I almost forgot but Amedea is coming tomorrow." He told them.

"Amedea? Really!" Lina exclaimed.

"That is what she said on the phone." Ludwig replied.

"Are you two like one person now?" Felicia teased.

"Well we are always together. So we always hear everything that goes on with the other." Ludwig replied blushing.

"Awe that is so cute!" Antonio and Felicia cooed.

**Lovino's (Romano) POV**

Lovino looked at the man he loved who found being together all the time so romantic. Maybe he should try that and see if it made the Spaniard happier. He did love spending time with Antonio but he had always kept everyone at arms length except for his brother and sisters. Maybe tonight he would show Antonio just how special he was to him. He and Antonio hadn't done anything sexual, hadn't even kissed. But tonight was going to be different.

**Lovino's (S. Italy) POV**

When they had retired for the night, Lovino waited for Antonio to enter their bathroom before he stripped to his birthday suit and crawled under the covers. Antonio exited the bathroom ten minutes later his hair wet from his shower. He wore nothing but a towel which he kept wrapped around his bottom half as he searched in dresser for a pair of boxers. Lovino leaned out of bed and pulled the towel off of the man he loved. He pulled a little too hard and managed to fall out of the bed.

**Antonio's (Spain) POV**

"Lov-lovino!" Antonio spun around then stood shocked when he realized that Lovino was naked. He felt heat rise not only in his face but pooling in the pit of his stomach. Trying to ignore the feeling that had been there since Lovino had become a man, Antonio pulled a sheet from the bed and knelt to cover the Italian but instead had his hand smacked away and his head grabbed.

Lips met his and he realized that Lovino was kissing him! Antonio immediately kissed him back, falling the rest of the way to the floor and wrapping his arms around the tanned chestnut haired Italian. He trailed his kisses to Lovino's neck nuzzling him with love.

**Lovino's (S. Italy) POV**

"I cannot hold back Lovino if you keep this up." Lovino heard Antonio's husky voice say as the Spaniard sucked lightly on a section of Lovino's neck.

"Antonio. Te amo! I want you tonight, I want you now!" he managed to gasp and gripped Antonio's head tighter and closer to him.

"Te quiero demasiado Lovino. Are you sure about this?" he heard Antonio say although the Spaniard's lips were still ministering to Lovino's skin.

"Yes Toni, I love you, why have you held back?" Lovino asked him, hurt evident in his voice.

"I have chased you for so long, I was afraid of losing you if I pressed this subject to hard. I love you too much to lose you." Antonio replied to him stopping his kisses to look into his. The Spaniard's green eyes stared into his own green ones. Lovino felt that Antonio could see his soul but gazed back with his face a deep red.

"Toni. Please just make love to me. Ok!" Lovino said as he hid his face in Antonio's chest.

**Antonio's (Spain) POV**

"Lovino, you mean the world to me. I know you love me too, so if you want to wait we can. You need not show me the love this way, if you are not ready." Antonio told the shy Italian in his arms.

Said Italian raised his head out of the Spaniards chest to give him a defiant look. "Make. Love. To. Me. NOW!" He demanded.

"Si if you so desire, but I do not know how much I can hold back. I have dreamed of making love to you since you became of age." Antonio warned him as his head lowered to Lovino's chest. He stuck his tongue out and swirled it around one of Lovino's nipples. Lovino's back arched as he moaned with pleasure. Antonio pulled Lovino onto his lap. He could feel Lovino's erection against his skin and he knew his was poking Lovino's thigh. It seemed to excite the Italian each time he gently grated his teeth over the nipple. He caressed the tanned skin till his hands rounded on Lovino's ass. He traced the outside of Lovino's entrance and could feel that his little Italian was ready. Yet he still wanted him to be as ready as possible so as he continued to kiss and suck all over Lovino's front he eased a finger into Lovino's asshole. Once he had slid one finger completely in he slid in a second, wiggling it to stretch Lovino for his penis. It was the wiggling of a third entering that brought Lovino to buck and moan.

"You ready my love?" Antonio asked his Italian lover.

"YES! Oh God yes!" Lovino cried.

**Lovino's (S. Italy) POV**

Lovino felt wonderful sensations hitting him as Antonio kissed, nipped and sucked his flesh. When Antonio had began to invade his asshole he felt a whole new string of sensations that began to overload him when Antonio stuck the third finger in him. His body reacted on its own bucking against the hard erection of the Spaniard. When Antonio had asked if he was ready he managed to cry out that he was, the sensations making his mind almost incoherent of thoughts.

He felt Antonio lift him a ways and then felt Antonio's penis at his entrance. Antonio slid in slowly till he had filled Lovino to his hilt.

**Antonio's (Spain) POV**

Antonio waited for Lovino to get adjusted to him. Apparently though Lovino didn't want to wait for he lifted himself off Antonio and then slammed himself back down. He felt so good that Antonio pulled himself out then picked Lovino up and placed him on the bed. Getting on the bed, Antonio positioned himself so he was above Lovino. He spread Lovino's legs which wrapped around him when he descended upon the Italian. He pushed his penis back into his lover's asshole and kissed Lovino's lips. Lovino's arms wrapped themselves up and around Antonio's back, bucking as his body wanted Antonio to thrust faster and harder.

Antonio was more than happy to oblige as his thrusts became harder and faster. Lovino's moans turned to cries of pleasure as he found that spot over and over again.

Antonio himself began crying out with pleasure. Both were coming close to their peaks and Antonio sped up continuing to hit Lovino's prostate over and over till he heard Lovino scream out his name and felt Lovino's love juice spray between them. He followed, his cry releasing Lovino's name and his seed into Lovino as they both rode out their orgasms. Pulling breathlessly out of Lovino, Antonio lay beside his also breathless lover as they tried to gain their breath. He pulled Lovino to his chest where the chestnut haired Italian finally began to catch his breath and sighed happily into his chest. Antonio gently held the Italian firmly against him as if it were a dream. He loved this seemingly bitter Italian. But underneath it all, Lovino was just a protective older brother of all his siblings, even though he came off as he didn't care, Antonio knew he did.

Antonio knew Lovino better than he knew himself. And he loved him with all his heart and soul.

**Felicia's (Sardinia) POV**

Felicia awoke the next morning with her twin looking right at her. "When did you arrive?" she asked Amedea.

"I think sometime after seven. So I have an idea to get Alfred to step forward. I know he likes you." Amedea giggled.

"Oh? I have a feeling I am not going to like this." Felicia sighed.

"Hush. Ok so I talked to Vash who has wanted to date Natalia, and Lili says Natalia has told her that she likes Vash. Although for some reason though when Vash asked Natalia out, she declined him. So I believe if you and Vash were to act like a couple at all times just in case you are walked in upon then it will make Natalia and Alfred step forward to their respectful crushes." Amedea told her.

"Actually it sounds like a great idea and it will be quite easy since Vash is quite a handsome guy. So how would this commence?" Felicia asked.

"Oh that is easy; he is in Lina's den with her and Gilbert. He wishes to start this right away so it will not be awkward when you are in public." Amedea shrugged getting off the bed.

"He is here? Then I must get dressed and greet him. When is the first conference meeting?" Felicia asked wondering how long they would have to rid the awkwardness between them.

"It is in a week. So get a stepping!" Amedea exclaimed as she exited the room.

Felicia pulled on a cleavage showing shirt and skinny jeans. Her hands were soon covered with her fingerless gloves. She then decided against them and pulled them off. She brushed her hair and braided it into a single braid. She left her room and headed towards Lina's den. When she entered the den she found only Vash sitting on a lone chair in the corner of the room. He stood up when he saw her.

**Vash's (Switzerland) POV**

Vash saw the copper haired female Italian twin enter the room. It was weird how even though Feli and Lovino were one set of twins and Felicia and Amedea were the other, Feli and Felicia looked like one set while Lovino and Amedea looked the other. Feli and Felicia were identical from head to toe, apart from their genders and hair length while Lovino and Amedea were identical from head to toe apart from their genders and hair length. He approached Felicia and looked into her hazel eyes.

"Felicia, I uh well. I am asking you officially to become my girlfriend. Your sister told me that she would tell you the same she told me. Has she?" Vash asked her.

"Yes she has, and I accept. I really just don't want this to be awkward. I am not sure how to proceed with this." Felicia admitted to him.

"Well it won't be hard for me since you are pretty and kind." Vash told her.

"Yea well you are quite handsome and sweet yourself. I had almost given up since nothing I had thought of worked and decided I should try to go after you instead. But if this works then best friends would work as well!" Felicia told him.

"Then let us date for real even if it is to make those two jealous. I would not mind getting to know you on that level at the moment." Vash suggested.

"Should we try kissing and holding hands then?" Felicia asked.

"Yea, we should. Cuddling as well couldn't hurt." Vash replied as he brought the space between them to nonexistent as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to his chest.

"Amy said that we should act as a couple not only when others are present but all the time, just in case someone where to walk in on us. She said that we would not need to here after we get this initial done, but it might make it seem easier and not like an act if we continue to act as a couple even here. You know so it is normal. Since we have decided to actually date for real then now it won't be an act. I have wanted to view you as a best friend someday so this might create that bond." Felicia told him.

"I agree, and I would be honored to become a best friend someday. For now let us try this." Vash told her as he brought her lips to his. She tasted sweet and he didn't mind doing this, even if it didn't bring him Natalia and Alfred to Felicia.

**Felicia's (Sardinia) POV**

Felicia knew the instant his lips met hers that this would be a piece of cake. Vash's mouth had began to invade hers and he tasted so good, that she knew even if this didn't bring Alfred to her, she would not mind kissing the crap out of Vash. He was a really good kisser, and she had wanted him to be her friend for the longest time if this did bring their intended ones to them. She really hoped this worked to make Natalia jealous enough to want to take Vash as her own. Vash was such a sweet man and he deserved to have the one he loved. She suddenly felt him undo her braid and unbraid it weaving his fingers into her locks as he deepened the kiss. She knew Natalia wore her hair down and knew he liked to play with hair. Heavens know they could both afford to lose a little sexual frustration.

Breaking the kiss she looked into Vash's green eyes. "You know we both have pent up sexual frustrations so how about anything goes. We are in a real relationship after all, so if we are both in the mood why not act upon it? Anyways the sexual attraction to each other just might work to our advantage were Natalia or Alfred see it. Nothing fuels jealousy more than a sexual competitor right?" she said.

**Vash's (Switzerland) POV**

Vash looked at her in disbelief then realized she was serious. "I would not mind that at all since you are right I could get rid of a little sexual tension. Besides I agree with you, more so with men than women though. The sexual competitor that is." He replied and hugged her to him burying his face into her hair.

"You smell great by the way." He told her.

"Thanks, so do you. Very manly as well might I add." Felicia added then giggled.

"We should uh, break it to your family that we are really an item and not pretending." Vash said as he led her to the kitchen, his face as red as a tomato.

"Yes we should! I mean just in case my idiot of an older brother walks in on us!" Felicia giggled and contently followed him, her fingers entwined in his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember every character speaks with their country's accent, except France who speaks French unless otherwise said...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the original characters.**

**Felicia's (Sardinia) POV**

Vash led Felicia to the kitchen where the others sat for breakfast. Feli stood at the stove with Kiku who had also arrived at the Beilschmidt Manor with his Greek friend Heracles. Kiku was a regular guest as he was one of Ludwig and Feli's best friends. Heracles had recently attached himself to the Japanese man who obviously didn't mind the Greek following him everywhere. Feli and Kiku were cooking breakfast, Ludwig sat at the head of the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee, Heracles sat on Ludwig's left and watched Kiku's every little move, Amedea had taken a seat between Agnum who sat in Allistor's lap and Heracles. Lina and Gilbert sat at thee foot of the table with Lina sitting on Gilberts lap as she drank her coffee and read a book, Gilbert sat with his arms wrapped around Lina's waist with his head reclined back. Vash pulled Felicia onto his lap as he sat to the right of Gilbert and Lina. Antonio entered a moment later with a limping but smiling Lovino grasping his arm. Antonio took the seat next to Vash and Felicia and pulled Lovino onto his lap.

"Someone call the doctor!" Amedea gasped.

Antonio oblivious asked, "What why for?"

"Ve! Why what happened?" Feli asked also as he turned from the cooking and started to panic.

"Lovino is broken!" Amedea said with a mischievous grin.

It didn't faze the said Italian but Feli started to wig out over his older brother who continued to just smile and snuggle into the Spaniard's chest.

Ludwig already knowing where this was going, glared at Feli's sister for startling her brother and told Feli, "Do not worry. Your sister is just teasing your brother. Go back to cooking Feli."

The German was still glaring at the grinning female twin as Feli sighed with relief then smiled and exclaimed, "Ve, ok! It is going to be as Gil would say, an awesome breakfast! I am making the potatoes and Kiku is making the eggs! I know how my man likes his potatoes!" making Ludwig blush as he beamed and turned to finish cooking.

Felicia giggled as the white haired German opened his eyes, lifted his head and was about to say something which probably was about how though the breakfast was awesome he was more awesome but instead accepted and deepened the kiss that Lina started.

**Vash's (Switzerland) POV**

Vash decided that a show not tell might work for these guys. They had not even questioned him pulling Felicia into his lap. He pulled her face to his and looked into her eyes. She seemed to understand and when he kissed her she fell into it as it deepened.

"Um, sis? You guys don't have to pretend around us. I am sure Heracles and Kiku won't tell." Amedea said in confusion breaking them from the kiss. Turning they saw the whole kitchen looking at them in confusion.

"We are not pretending. We decided to really date. If it makes those we want to make jealous, you know jealous then we will resign to be just friends but everyone needs a way to release sexual frustration. Besides Vash is a really awesome kisser!" Felicia informed them and then leaned back into his chest.

"So you are really dating? Like kissing, cuddling and holding hands?" Lina asked.

"Well um yes and then some according to Felicia." Vash replied this time his face a beet red.

"Ve! You can share a bedroom here then!" Feli beamed.

"Feli! I cannot take up his time, he needs to be with his sister too!" Felicia protested.

"Actually my sister isn't staying with me presently. So I would love to stay near you Felicia. If you don't mind." Vash countered.

"Where is Lili" Lina asked.

"Lili was at Roderich's after she and I had a fight because I didn't want her dating Ivan. I told her a week ago that I was wrong, she should date who she likes and told her that Ivan had my blessing as long as he treated her right. Now she lives at Ivan's. Ivan isn't that bad now that Lili is stuck to him. My sister and Ivan's situation reminds me of two at this table. This one guy in particular I used to not stand but now he really is as awesome as he used to crow. Erlina you are the perfect match for Gilbert." Vash replied.

Gilbert looked at Vash with his crimson eyes and between the two men there was an understanding. Gilbert knew Lina was the best for him, she calmed his soul. And since then had gained more friends. Gilbert closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Lina just slightly as he buried his face in her hair.

"Call me Lina, Vash. And thank you! Gilbert, out of my hair!" Lina replied to Vash then chided Gilbert.

"But it smellz so good!" Gilbert said his voice muffled by her hair.

Lina sighed and then smiled. "Feli! Breakfast ready yet?" she asked as her stomach growling.

"Ve! Just about!" Feli replied.

"Good because I need to get to work. " Ludwig said as he drained the last of his coffee in his cup and got up to get more. As he walked past the stove he wrapped an arm around Feli and when Feli looked at him kissed him on the lips and continued to the coffee maker.

Feli smiled giddily and turned off the stove. He pulled a hot plate out and put it on the table in the middle. Grabbing enough plates for everyone while Kiku sat the eggs on the table and grabbed the napkins and silverware.

Feli sat on Ludwig's lap while Kiku took the seat across Heracles. Everyone began to dig in, Feli gave all his potatoes to Ludwig but took all Ludwig's eggs which Ludwig was more than fine with. To anyone out side the manor they were sure to look like a huge family eating.

**A week later**

**Felicia's (Sardinia) POV**

At the conference building, those staying at the Beilschmidt Manor had arrived a little too early so Felicia and Vash went to a private room to get some of their frustrations out. Forgetting to lock the door Vash and Felicia began a heavy make out session. She pulled his hands to her breasts to let him know that she wouldn't mind his hands to travel. He happily obliged as he slipped his hand up her shirt and played with her nipple. Moans escaped from Felicia's mouth but were lost into Vash's mouth. Vash pulled her closer and lightly pinned her against the wall pulling her shirt open and bra up and over her breasts for easier access. Breaking the kiss Vash trailed his mouth to her neck and heaved her up to wrap her leg around his waist.

**Antonio's (Spain) POV**

In the conference room Antonio had found Feliks and couldn't wait to tell him that Vash was dating the oldest female Italian twin. This was apart of his plan to help the two get the people they really wanted. In the corner of his eye he saw Alfred. Perfect.

"Feliks! Say I have some nice news for you!" Antonio said drawing the Polish man quickly to him. He still saw Alfred in the corner of his eye.

"Its about Felicia, you know the older female Italian twin?" Antonio continued drawing not only the Polish man but the American close as well.

"Yes what about her?" Feliks asked.

"Guess who she is dating? And they are both staying at the Beilschmidt Manor in the same room! Goodness watching them making out and I want to drag Lovino to a room myself!" Antonio gossiped.

"Who? Let me guess, Alfred right? They are always eying each other when they think the other isn't looking!" Feliks guessed obviously not seeing the American who for once was being quiet so he could eavesdrop.

"Nope it is Vash!" Antonio revealed making Feliks man squeal and made the American pissed.

"They make a cute couple too! By the way aren't they both supposed to be here today?" Feliks asked.

"Oh they are, I arrived with them but I saw them go to the 3rd office. I can so imagine what they are doing in there!" Antonio laughed; he had seen the American's face get redder by the minute. Antonio smiled knowing half his job was done.

**Alfred's (America) POV**

Alfred was steaming. He had known that Felicia had been into him, so why was she with Switzerland? Sure he never let it on, but he wanted her back. Did he wait too long? Should he just let her be with Vash? NO! Alfred decided then and there that he would continue to wait for her since he had made her wait. Hopefully she didn't fully move on. Besides who could move on from him, the mighty America? Alfred's confidence wavered when Felicia and Vash entered the room a few minutes later and both of their clothes were disheveled a bit. They were holding hands and Alfred could feel his anger rising. Just as he was about to charge over to Felicia and Vash he felt an arm wrap around his own. He looked to see what fool was trying to stop him but his anger quelled when he saw it was his little brother Mathieu who was Canada.

"Mattie, what are you doing?" he asked calmly.

"Well the meeting is about to start and we need to sit down, please sit by me?" Mathieu pleaded looking at him with eyes like his that he could never say no to.

"Alright let's sit." Alfred agreed and went with Mathieu and they ended up sitting on the other side of the room than Felicia and Vash.

**Mathieu's (Canada) POV**

He had seen the jealousy and anger in his brother's eyes and knew he had to stop him before the anger swelled out of control. Alfred had pretty much ignored all the signs Felicia had tried giving him and he figured his brother needed to learn this lesson. He was sure that Felicia was still in love with his brother but had just grown tired of waiting and needed some kind of release of her sexual frustration. Mathieu wasn't stupid, he had seen how hot Felicia had been for Alfred, but he had not even paid attention. Well everyone had needs. He himself was crazy for Felicia's darker haired twin Amedea but had no idea how to approach her. Or if she even liked him like that.

A few minutes before the meeting was to commence, Francis and Arthur walked in. Hand in hand. A shock went through the room. Of course the ones who already knew disregarded the couple and continued their own business. Francis led Arthur to the seats next to his sister and Gilbert who was acting unusually behaved. Mathieu then noticed that Erlina and Gilbert were holding hands. Gilbert stood and shook Arthur's hand then turned to say something to Francis who then blushed a deep red and shook his head. Gilbert's head cocked to the side in what Mathieu guessed was confusion. Pretending he needed to grab a tissue which the box was on their side of the table, Mathieu strode over to get one.

As he came near he heard Gilbert saying

"… n't be serious. My brother and Feli have been dating about the same time as you and they get it on every time they have a chance!"

To which the Frenchman blushed harder and looked away mumbling, "Arthur deserves to be wooed." In plain English none the less!

"You love him right?" Erlina butted in.

Francis looked at Erlina and said, "Oui, with all my heart and soul till the end of time!"

"Arthur you love this guy too right?" Gilbert continued for Erlina.

"Yes, with every fiber of my being!" Arthur confirmed.

"Then Arty drag Francis' ass to the bedroom already! Quit being a pansy and get your brains fucked out by the man you love!" Erlina said bluntly to her brother who turned so red Mathieu was sure Antonio would say a tomato would be jealous.

Arthur sputtered a bit but Ludwig walked in with Feli attached to him and called the meeting to a start so all took their seats.

Mathieu could see his brother's anger was swelling again when the meeting was adjourned and Felicia and Vash left, Vash's arm around Felicia's waist. Knowing that Amedea wouldn't be happy if Alfred intruded on her sister and her new boyfriend, Mathieu managed to hold his brother back till he was sure the Beilschmidt Manor party had left. Then he became slightly limp and his brother was suddenly taking him for a ride. A dragging ride at that as Alfred began to drag him across the countries to Germany and the Beilschmidt Manor.

**Amedea's (Sicilia) POV**

Amedea was reading a book in the front den when she happened to glance up and see Alfred stalking across the lawn. Amedea giggled as she realized her poor Mathieu was being dragged along. Knowing he must have been trying to stop his idiot brother from making a mistake, Amedea smiled. She loved that shy, soft spoken, thoughtful and sweet man. He never approached her probably for fear of rejection. A thought popped in her head as she heard Alfred banging on the door. Quickly she went in search for Feli. Since her brother was a master of this manor he could arrange what she needed. She found Feli who was in Ludwig's office curled up in his huge office chair. Of course there was no Ludwig since he was at the door taking care of Alfred who she could hear was demanding for Felicia.

"Feli can I ask you something?" she addressed her older brother in the huge chair his curl bouncing as he sat up.

"Ve. Of course." Feli answered.

"Can you arrange a room for Mathieu please? And have Ludwig send Alfred away so Mathieu has to stay?" Amedea asked in a pleading voice.

"Ve! Of course! He is like your Ludwig right?" Feli asked his voice full of innocence.

Amedea giggled. "Yes Feli he is like my Ludwig." She loved her brother, who despite everything that happened kept his child like innocence.

"Ve, let me go tell Ludwig! Oh and tell a maid on the way." Feli exclaimed as he scampered out of the room.

**Felicia's (Sardinia) POV**

Felicia and Vash had been making out when she heard Alfred's loud voice echo through the manor demanding to see her. Pulling Vash with her she headed to the front door.

There Ludwig was trying to get the loud American to leave. Then Feli showed up, tugged on Ludwig's shirt and whispered something in his ear when the tall and strong German bent to listen. Ludwig nodded and Feli scampered away. Alfred spotted her and he tried to get past Ludwig who stopped him. Even though he was strong, Alfred was no match for the German who stopped him by the ruff of his collar. Ludwig then peeled an exhausted Mathieu from Alfred and sent him with a maid to rest in the blue den, which was currently the one Amedea was given to use. Felicia figured Mathieu tried to stop his brother which made Felicia giggle, knowing that he was perfect for her twin.

Felicia walked hand in hand with Vash towards the German imprisoned American that she loved. She had decided a little tough love couldn't hurt him and besides she had to get Natalia jealous for Vash.

"We both know why he is here, but I am staying with you till the same happens with Natalia." she whispered to Vash who upon hearing her spun her around and kissed her; whispering, "Thank you!" then took her hand again and led her the pissed American who had witnesses their kiss.

"Why do you want to see me Alf-America? We have no business to discuss do we? At least not as urgent as you make it sound." Felicia asked.

Alfred looked at her pained that she corrected herself and used his non-human name.

"I wanted to tell you I want you to go out with me!" he exclaimed.

Felicia felt her heart swell but kept her face neutral. Then she turned to Vash and looked at him in mock confusion. "He want's me to go out with him yet I am sure he knows you and I are dating."

Vash looked at Alfred and said, "Sorry she is taken." And they began to walk away.

**Ludwig's (Germany) POV**

The American in his hands began to tremble with anger.

"I will wait till you are single once again Felicia! I will wait till he is no longer your man! I will be your man someday!" he yelled and started thrashing in Ludwig's hold.

"Ja, ja. For now you will leave the premises." He told the rejected American and thrust him towards two of his guards.

"Lock the gate when he is outside of them." He ordered them. They nodded and took Alfred to the gate locking him out.

Ludwig sighed and headed back to his office where he knew his love was waiting to cuddle while he worked on his paperwork.

Sure enough when he entered his office, his copper haired lover lay curled up in his office chair. The chair engulfed his small Italian lover. He walked up to his desk and picked Feli up bridal style. Feli mumbled something but curled into Ludwig's chest as Ludwig sat down.

**Amedea's (Sicilia) POV**

Walking into the den she had been told she could use for her own personal use during her visits, she saw a severely exhausted Mathieu asleep on a lounge. She walked up to the sleeping man and gazed at his face. He was so handsome when he was awake, or asleep it really didn't matter which. He was so sweet, soft spoken and gentle. He was such the opposite of his annoying older brother. He was so much more handsome too. Amedea walked to the couch and pulled the blanket off the back and returned to the sleeping man. She began to cover him up but a hand stopped her mid-way.

"I must have finally died from Alfred's strength. Heaven is so great, especially when the angel welcoming me looks just like my crush!" Mathieu rambled, his exhaustion obviously messing with his thinking.

'No sweet Mathieu this is not heaven, I am Amedea. You are such a sweetheart; I seriously don't understand why you haven't a girlfriend yet. I know I would snatch you if I could." Amedea told him.

Mathieu brightened. "You mean it?" he asked.

"Of course this isn't heaven, you are still on earth and you need some sleep!" Amedea replied.

Mathieu's face lost its radiance and he closed his eyes to comply with her telling him he needed sleep.

Amedea got onto her knees and came level with his face. "I also meant when I said I would snatch you if I could." Making his eyes fly back open just as her lips touched his.

His arms shot out and pulled Amedea up onto the lounge as he kissed her back.

**Feli's (N. Italy) POV**

Feli awoke in Ludwig's arms. Turning his head to look at the clock on Ludwig's office wall he saw he had been asleep for an hour. Looking up he realized Ludwig had dozed off. He softly moved so he was straddling Ludwig. Ludwig looked so handsome when asleep. Feli couldn't help himself as he kissed Ludwig's lips immediately awakening the German whose arms wrapped them selves around him. Feli reached his hand down and undid Ludwig's belt and unzipping his pants while the kiss deepened.

**Ludwig's (Germany) POV**

Ludwig braced Feli's head with one hand and helped Feli shed his pants. Managing to get his pants around his ankles he pulled on Feli's pants, the Italian was already shirtless. Ludwig pulled Feli's pants off and then pulled his own shirt off. He took his mouth from Feli's mouth and started to kiss him on his neck, sucking gently here and nipping gently there. Moans erupted from Feli. Ludwig reached up and rubbed that erogenous curl creating a mewl from Feli. Standing up and pushing his chair back he placed Feli on his empty desk. His mouth descended upon Feli's erection and he felt Feli's hands grasp his hair. Feli's moans turned to cries as he began to suck and pump. While he pumped his mouth up and down Feli's shaft he opened a drawer and pulled out a tube of lube. He took his mouth off Feli's erection, Feli groaned in protest but he quickly applied the lube and slid into his lover, satisfying him. He grabbed Feli's head and crashed their lips together. Feli wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck. Cries of pleasure erupted from Feli into Ludwig's mouth as Ludwig began to thrust in and out, while jerking Feli's erection. He hit Feli's prostate over and over again making Feli cry out in pleasure into his mouth. Finally Ludwig felt his release coming and just before it came, Feli ripped his mouth from his and clutched Ludwig closer and let a scream out as his cum sprayed between them. He roared as his release hit and he gently bit Feli's neck. Feli gasped and brought Ludwig's head to where their lips were locked again. Ludwig never thought about getting dressed again once Feli's lips hit his.

**Mathieu's (Canada) POV**

Mathieu couldn't believe he was actually holding her in his arms. After they had kissed, which was another thing he couldn't believe had happened, they had both curled up and fallen asleep. He now lay awake looking at her beautiful angelic face. Yea she was a twin, but to him she looked different than Felicia. To him she was a goddess. She was perfect in every way. When she woke up he would ask her to be his girlfriend. Even knowing what that the kiss pretty much meant, he just wanted to make it more official and besides every woman wants to be asked right?

The woman in his arms stirred and her green eyes opened looking into his blue ones.

Here it goes, Mathieu took a breath. "Will you, you know… Be my girlfriend?" he managed to say.

"Why of course Mattie! I have dreamed of this moment for years!" Amedea giggled and nestled her head into his chest which was swelling with happiness at the moment.

**Felicia's (Sardinia) POV**

Turning from her sister's den Felicia couldn't help but feel a little satisfied and happy that her sister got her man, yet also pain that she had rejected hers even though she had wanted to accept him. Vash needed her help, and he had helped her so it was only right to help him too. God did she need some kind of sexual release tonight. After centuries of trying to hint to Alfred she wanted him, after she finally had a boyfriend he decides to want her back. Yea Amedea's plan was working but, still Alfred made her so infuriated that it took another man coming into her life to get him to step up. Vash was so sweet even though he tried to act tough. Natalia had better get her act together because Vash needed her and wanted her. She was no Natalia. But she would help Vash for now with whatever he needed.

As Felicia walked by the cellar door she heard voices. It sounded like Heracles and Kiku. She put her ear up to the door.

"… don't understand why you wont just say yes. Kiku I love you." Heracles was saying. Felicia held in a squeal.

"Because Heracles, I am afraid of what he will say." Kiku responded.

"There are plenty of other gay couples. Love should have no genders. Love is comprised of souls. You of all people know the importance of soul mates." Heracles countered.

"No not just the other countries. I am talking about my brother." Kiku said.

"But Yao is dating Im!" the Greek sputtered.

"He is? I did not know that. Well that does explain a few things." Kiku thoughtfully.

"Please Kiku. Be my boyfriend. I don't care what others say and neither should you. Your best friends are gay together. And I love you. That is all that should matter if you love me too." Heracles pleaded.

"Yes, Heracles, I do. Aishiteru Heracles. Yes I will be your boyfriend." Kiku replied.

Felicia heard Kiku gasp as she guessed Heracles swept him up into a hug. Smiling that two more soul mates had come together she continued on to Ludwig's office. She was going to tell her brother that she and Vash would be heading back to his house to commence with getting Natalia jealous.

Never occurring to her to knock before entering such a serious man's office, she stepped in to find…

Her brother naked under an also naked Ludwig who were joined and not moving but their lips were locked so Felicia guessed they were done.

Clearing her throat but gazing straight and unabashedly at her naked brother and his lover who started grabbing their clothes and redressing she said, "Just needed to thank you for the time here but Vash and I will be heading back to his house to commence on the second step of the plan. When you two are finished uh… Having fun, please come see us off so I can say good bye to my dear older brother." Winking at Ludwig who was red she left the room.

Wow, she had heard how strict and serious the German was, her brother must really affect him!

Felicia already had her stuff packed and Vash had carried her bags downstairs. When she came to the foyer, Vash pulled her to him and pulled her coat onto her. He really was a thoughtful guy.

Amedea had pulled Mathieu in when the others had filed in to say good bye. Felicia was happy all three of her siblings had gotten their loves. Now she was going to get Vash his so she could get hers. Getting in Vash's limo she waved good bye. When Vash's limo pulled out of the Beilschmidt gates Vash pulled her back in where it was warm and he also pulled her close and snuggled her to him.

**Vash's (Switzerland) POV**

He had, within the short amount of time being her boyfriend, had grown attached dearly to Felicia. Not really in a romantic way, but it suited for the time being, but like someone he never wanted to disappear from his life. He loved Natalia, that was no lie, but Felicia was sorta like the older sister he never had, yet like someone he could tell all his secrets to without qualm. He had decided she was to be his best friend till the end of time. He would be forever grateful that she was helping him get Natalia. He had managed to make Alfred's annoying ass realize his feelings and now Felicia was determined to do so for him. He liked that about her; once her mind was made up there was no stopping her. He looked at her sleeping form in his arms as the car made its way towards his mansion. She was going out of her way to make his dream come true. He was grateful for that.

Shortly before they arrived Felicia woke up and smirked. She turned her head towards the man who held her.

"Vash. I have a wonderful idea to make Natalia realize her feelings." She told him.

Vash blinked at her. "Yes?"

"We are engaged and soon to be married. If we announce this at the next world meeting, she will no doubt come forth and demand the engagement to be called off." Felicia proposed to Vash.

Vash grinned. This woman was brilliant.

"I agree. We are engaged. And you are brilliant." He chuckled hugging her tight.

**2 Weeks, 4 Days later: World Meeting**

**Alfred's (America) POV**

Alfred was mad. His brother got his girl, but he couldn't have his. Now he heard from Feli that his sister had gone off to the Swiss' manor and had been there for the last 2 weeks and 4 days. He was absolutely steaming. 9 minutes before the meeting, Natalia walked in in a similar mood as himself. 7 minutes before the start of the meeting, Felicia walked in, in the arms of Vash. Barely being able to control his anger he felt it about to explode when he saw the ring on her left ring finger.

"We have an announcement." Vash started, gaining everyone's attention.

"We are engaged!" Felicia gushed with happiness.

Alfred's anger rose, but before he could make any move he heard Natalia outburst.

"I object to this. It cannot happen. Never!" Natalia was red faced anger evident upon her face.

"Why ever not Natalia?" Felicia asked.

"Because... Well because... Because I love him!" Natalia shouted back, tears beginning to run on her face.

"Good, now that this is settled, Alfred honey let me take you home." Felicia said as she approached Natalia and taking her hand dropped the engagement ring into her hand.

Alfred stood shell shocked, trying to figure out what had happened. Felicia grinned at him, and pulled him along out the door. "Lets go have a picnic."

The two walked out leaving the rest in an uproar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember every character speaks with their country's accent, except France who speaks French unless otherwise said...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the original characters...**

**Erlina's (Ireland) POV**

Being sick all week and being too stubborn to go in to see the doctor had resulted in Gilbert and Ludwig having to call Arthur in order to get the girl they loved dearly yet in different ways to cooperate. Being family Arthur was the only one allowed in the doctors room with Erlina. The doctor had given him a list of possible reasons for her symptoms including cancer, anemia and a few others. The kind doctor had every test he could think of for tying to her symptoms, they were ordered and followed out that day. But only Erlina would be allowed in the room when the results would arrive five days later.

**Four Days Later -Duhnt duhnt duhhhnnnn-**

**Francis' (France) POV**

Francis pulled his exhausted lover close to him to where Arthur's head lay upon his chest... He and Arthur were pretty much fucking by the time they reached his mansion. From there it was a blur of passion and they had ended up here in his master bedroom.

"I love you Arty. This changes nothing. You are mine now. Mine tomorrow, mine for eternity. You are my reason for living. My most cherished person aside from Sechy." Francis told Arthur in English. Whenever they were alone, he spoke Arthur's language instead of his own. It was their secret that he could understand and speak every language like the rest of the countries did.

"Indeed it does not you bloody frog. And for the record as I am yours, you are mine. No one else will ever have you besides me. Got it?" Arthur said in a huff raising his head so his emerald eyes looked straight into Francis' deep blue depths.

Those emerald eyes that held Francis in a kind of trance, making him feel the over flowing amount of love for the Brit swell in his bosom.

"Indeed it does not my Angleterre, and I have absolutely no qualms about this record of yours. I am yours for eternity my love." Francis replied.

Satisfied with that answer Arthur lay his head back down.

"Good because you are also MY reason for living, MY most cherished person besides my family of course. You understand that right?" Arthur murmured against Francis' chest.

"I am glad." Francis murmured back as he pressed a kiss against Arthur's forehead.

"Oh and Francis?" Arthur's voice drifted as sleep began to over come him.

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow I am going to Germany's. My sister's test results come back. I need to be there, so go with me kay?" Arthur asked.

"Of course, my love." Francis replied as sleep overtook them both.

**Feli's (N. Italy) POV**

Feli sighed as he sat back down on Ludwig's lap. Arthur sat on Francis' lap in a chair next to him and Ludwig while Allistor and Agnum whom he had just went to get from their room entered the room. Allistor sat down in the chair on the other side of him and Ludwig. Gilbert sat in a lone chair across from them, fidgeting as he kept mumbling a chant on how Erlina was his reason for living as the six of them waited for Erlina to come back home with the results of her condition. Arthur and Francis stared at Gil with their eyebrows raised in question to his incessant chanting. Feli could feel a story to why they gave Gilbert such a peculiar look.

Feli was not really that worried since he was completely certain about what was up with Erlina.

Feli was brought out of his thoughts when the front door opened and the other three males tensed as Erlina's light footsteps padded their way. Feli was certain he knew what the results were going to be. Though he wasn't really sure how Arthur, Agnum and Gilbert would take it. Erlina entered the room her face bright and cheery. Here it goes...

**Erlina's (Ireland) POV**

She could see her brothers were very tense and her lover sat distraught. Allistor sat slightly rigid and Feli sat perched upon a seemingly unbreathing Ludwig who was uneasy himself but Feli was not tense or distraught. Actually she could see the grin beginning to form on her best friend's face. He knew! Ok so it wasn't going to surprise him but, Erlina looked at Gilbert and her brothers who looked like they were going to explode.

Clearing her throat she announced, "I'm pregnant!" and with that one statement, one very manly man passed out. Her brothers sat shell shocked and unmoving. Allistor and Feli were up and hugging her with excitement. Ludwig sat shocked his face drained of color and you could see the words processing in his head.

"So I am going to be an uncle?" Ludwig asked slowly like he was testing out the waters.

"Yes Ludi you will." Turning to Gilbert who had passed out onto the floor she sighed and shook her head, "Good grief, really? My man is one of the most manly men and he has passed out. Arthur, Agnum get over it we all knew it could happen. I mean its not like Gilbert and I havent been going like rabbits. It was bound to happen so get over it."

**Arthur's (England) POV**

Pregnant!? His baby sister was PREGANT!? Well he had encouraged the intercourse by sending the lingerie. But still. Pregnant! He looked over at his baby brother who was going through the pinwheel of colors, red to purple then to green, changing to blue then to white finally Agnum just sat ash faced and stunned. Arthur knew there was nothing they could do to Gilbert. Poor guy had passed out upon the announcement that he was going to be a father. He was sure Gilbert would be ecstatic once the shock wore off. But for now his future brother in law needed to get his ass off the bloody floor.

"I think we should get the bloody wanker off the floor. He needs to step up and get over it himself." Arthur sighed as he stood up and picked up a water pitcher from the serving table nearby. He dumped the contents onto the passed out albino German. Gilbert jolted into conscience.

"HUH? Was that a dream or am I really going to be a father?" Gilbert asked looking around bewildered.

"No dream cupcake. And you better be responsible or..." Agnum began his threat but was cut off by the ecstatic albino.

"Really! I am so happy! Lina! We are going to be parents! A little you or me!" Gilbert started rambling with excitement as he pulled his love into his arms.

Arthur sighed, at least he was happy about it. His sister was beaming with happiness and he knew all was right in the world. He hugged his sister with congratulatory love and pulled their disgruntled brother into the mix.

"She is happy. She is his reason for living remember? Accept him." He growled to Agnum. Agnum gave a defeated sigh as he conceded and hugged Lina happy that she was at least happy.

A party commenced thereafter at the Beilschmidt manor.

**Amedea's (Sicilia) POV**

Amedea woke from her slumber, a smile on her face as she sat up. Looking at the calender she sighed with content. Tonight was the night. She was going to give herself to the man she loved. For now she was going to enjoy herself and her day with Mathieu. Today she had a whole day planned out for just the two of them. In an hour she would be meeting him for a brunch at Roderich's. Roderich was holding the breakfast he was hosting in hopes to gain favor of his girlfriend's parents. She had been invited by Eliza who had first mistaken her for Feli but when she had gotten up close realized she wasnt. Upon finding out she was in fact his younger sister, Eliza had instantly declared them to be new friends and had been invited by her and her sister then. Eliza told her to tell Ludwig and Feli and that she could bring a date and Mathieu had liked the idea, of course. Of course that meant that Alfred would be coming. The shock of finding out the whole relationship with Vash was to get him for her and Natalia for Vash had quite confused the blonde country. Now he was pretty much wrapped around her sister's finger. After breakfast She and Mathieu would be going to Spain for Antonio had invited her and Mathieu to a fair where his prized tomatoes would be being judged against others. While there they would have a midday picnic with Antonio and Lovino, eating the hopefully first prized tomatoes. They would ride more rides and then when the sun was setting they would travel around the ferris wheel, a perfect romantic setting. When the sun had set and they went back to Antonio's villa, she would bid Mathieu a good night, then in her room change into the lingerie set Lina had bought her yesterday and put her house robe on over it. Sneaking into Mathieu's room she would surprise him by dropping her robe and from there the perfect ending to a perfect day!

**And that concludes My Reason for Living but stay tuned for the upcoming sequel... Now I havent decided what to name it so please leave your suggestions in a review! The person's title whom I pick will be credited in the sequel...**

**The sequel will pick up from here and will cover the pregnancies!**


End file.
